What Happens in Titans Tower
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: The Justice League ends up at Wayne Manor after another Invasion scenario forces them to hide their identities; over Breakfast they learn the Secret the Teen/Titans have held for all these years. Every TitansxEvery Other Titan. This gets Weird! R&R!  AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not [sadly] own the Justice League, Teen Titans or any of their Characters...I just play with them from time to time...**

**Slightly AU, strange version of TitanLove I thought would benifit the World by Writing.**

**WARNING: Nothing Graphic, but it's the funniest, weirdest story that involves, pretty much Every Titan There has Ever Been x Every Other Titans There Has Ever Been... Just to be weird! XD A little smut... =^^=**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_There was limited time, if any…_

_He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was discovered, mere moments before their plan was discovered and all they had worked for…all they had fought for…that which they had guarded with their very lives…_

_Found and abused…_

_Time was up._

_~)0(~_

Superman grabbed his left bicep, squeezing gently and giving a distinctive, 'Hurry Up!' _tug_…of course, a Super-tug was nearly enough to pull him out the door and he growled low under his breath in annoyance…

The BoyScout let go immediately looking frustrated.

"Batman, we have to go NOW!" the Kryptonian insisted, resorting to vocal prodding rather than physical incentive to get him out of there…worry filled the familiar voice, washing over the man's features like running paint.

The sounds of a massive fight reached him now, even without super-hearing; the unmistakeable metallic thud of bodies striking the (far-too-solid-for-any-sort-of-soft-impact) walls of the Watchtower. Ferocious-sounding Thanagarian –or was it Amazonian? Both?- Warcries echoing and distorting in the steady thrum of battle.

Casually ducking as the battered body of a stray _Ormation_ was flung in his direction, all four lime-green limbs flailing in the futile attempt to slow his impromptu flight…too late…he came to an abrupt halt, with a sickening _Thud_.

Beneath his cowl, Batman raised an eyebrow, mildly amused, despite the situation…

The Flash raced in, "Ready to go, Bats?"

Practically vibrating through the floor in his desperate need to keep moving, if only to fool himself into thinking he's actually doing something…mused Batman, but he nodded.

"Where are the others?" came the low, menacing voice, making even Superman take a step back…

Now when someone asks a Speedster to talk, one does so sparingly, because it seems that –whilst they were made for speed- most don't appear to have been assembled with a filter between their mouth and brain…

True to form…

Flash blanched for less than a split-second before rushing with, "Wondy-and-Hawkgirl-are-on-the-upper-level-holding-the-frog-guys-off, haven't-seen-John-anywhere-but-I'm-certain-he's-around-here-somewhere!

J'onn-saved-my-butt-a-minute-ago, he's-just-outside-in-the-corridor-and-…"

Batman held up his hand, staunching the verbal leak with the most effective thing he could think of, bypassing the one –uncontrolled desire- to cram a bat-a-rang down the speedster's throat, just for a second of peace…

"We need to move," he growled, turning back to the Watchtower's computer and keying in some last-minute commands, before turning abruptly at the sound of the Kryptonian's voice.

Superman nodded, frowning. "Where can we go? Anywhere we go as…as we are, they will pursue us!"

Batman gazed at him, almost approvingly at the forethought being shown, before replying, "Simple, we do what we did during the Thanagarian Invasion…"

His tone was cryptic, the words unspecific in a deliberate sense, it was only now that the entire League was painfully aware that their entire floating Head Quarters had been bugged…for a few months at the very least…

Batman was irritable, because routine scans had not picked up any trace of the miniature cam-bots, nor had he been able to verify exactly what Intel they had stolen from them…

Superman and Flash nodded, racing away to warn the others as Batman turned back to the Watchtower's super-computer for the last time…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, Next Chapter: Things get Awkward and Epic...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Morning People Should Be Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, Teen Titans or Justice League, these characters are merely borrowed for my super weird/epic stories, on occassion...**

**This Chapter: You've Never had a Breakfast Quite Like This...XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Morning People should be Shot…<strong>

An explosion of epic proportions had torn through the orbital space-station; tearing it apart deck by deck from inside…they had all watched from the safety of a translucent green shield, holding the vacuum of Space out.

The Super-computer was destroyed, keeping valuable information out of the hands of the Invaders; at the very least, it kept the keys and passcodes to several of Earth's most prominent defensive systems safe from those who would pervert their purpose…

But most importantly, it kept the identities of hundreds, if not thousands, of Superheros secret…not just the League's own but an entire databank full of names, contact details, histories…

Compilations that were merely a copy of a copy, _of a copy_, of all this information once resided within the Watchtower, for instantaneous perusal of any of the Founding Members; it had had many applications –quick tracking of a hero in trouble, training, improving weaknesses [or employing them, should the need arise…] and all sorts of medical applications…

John Stewart, Green Lantern, frowned as they floated in Space, watching the fireworks –or to be scientifically correct, the ignition of the combustible gases within the pressurised Watchtower as they were exposed to Space's vacuum- of what he would have almost considered his home…

_*****It is Gone.*****_

There was a note of finality in J'onn's 'voice', as it echoed through his mind, he frowned, looking towards the others and asked what he was sure was on all their minds, "What now?"

Surprisingly Superman –Clark- turned towards Batman, "Shall we go Home, Bruce?"

The green shield nearly collapsed in surprise when Batman threw back his cowl and Bruce Wayne smirked back at them…

~)0(~

To his credit, Alfred barely raised an eyebrow as seven of the World's most notable Superheros walked through the front door…

"Ah…Would the Master have me make up the Guest Suites, then?" he asked in that oh-so-British Accent, to the amusement of a certain speedster. Wally whizzed 'round and round the stoic Butler, or as he entitled the man, the 'Bat-Butler'…

"So, Jeeves…is…?" he queried excitedly, the older man looking him directly in the eye and answering, "Yes, Master Wallace, upstairs."

The red-head beamed from ear to ear and disappeared in the blink of an eye; John frowned and leaned towards Shayera, "Wonder why he's so excited to use the Bathroom…?"

~~~~~~~~)0(~~~~~~~~~~

"…is your room, Master Clark, if there is anything you need…?" queried the un-flappable Butler. Gazing about the room of sumptuous design, Superman smiled at Alfred, "No, no…its fine, better than my own apartment actually…I assume you've checked the sheets for Kryptonite in advance…?"

A smile twitched at the impassive face, "I- I most certainly have, Master Clark, though I may have had to confiscate a certain _someone's_ entire stash in order to do so, Sir. There are fresh clothes in the closet…And you will note, the light upon the bedstead has been fitted to emit red-solar radiation, so you will not be privy to…any nightly _activities_ if you do not wish to be…"

The Reporter smiled at the older man, "No, it's wonderful! But I do fully intend to catch Bruce sneaking out one of these days…and I hope tonight is that time…"

Alfred smiled knowingly and closed the door…

~)0(~

Surveying the red-themed room, J'onn was instantly put at ease with memories of Mars in it's former glory…

To his credit, the older man Batman called his 'Butler' did not even flinch when he reverted to his true form, merely asked if he required anything else this night, bade him call for_ anything_ no matter how trivial and left.

He could be heard in the corridor, asking Green Lantern and Hawkgirl if they wished to share a room…J'onn smiled at the flustered nature of the pair's answers before conceding that they would, indeed wish to share a room…

The man, this _Alfred_, was a mind-reader unto himself…

~)0(~

"_By the Goddess_…" she breathed, taking in the immense size of the bed…she whirled at the chuckle in the doorway, Superman grinned at her, "Really something, isn't it?"

Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman herself, was nearly laid low in pure surprise when she opened the closet doors and found a sumptuous range of dresses…

`````````~)0(~``````````

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the pure adrenaline rush of the first few moments of being airborne…

"I'm amazed you can still move, considering…" Came the gruff voice that signified Batman was on a parallel patrol to his own, there was humour in the usually-intimidating voice and he nearly missed his next target in surprise.

That would have been awkward, after everything he'd ever been through, to have a tombstone that read, "Nightwing. He Died of Fright When Batman Suddenly Grew a Sense of Humour!"

From beside him came a strangled giggle, he turned on the little bird beside him and beamed, "You thinking what I'm thinking, B2?"

Robin threw the grin back, "I think I am, _'B1'_!" Came the bemused reply.

He could almost _hear_ Bruce rolling his eyes through the comm-link…and took a moment to enjoy the strange conversation, before the sound of blaring police sirens drew his attention…

Though most of the World was under _Omation_ control, there were still pockets –such as Gotham, Bludhaven and surrounding cities- who had survived the incursion…

Batman's voice crackled through the comm-link, "Explosion and rioting at an Arkham Holding Facility; Joker, Riddler, Penguin, Clayface and several other non-group-huggy-villains are free…feel up to a little warm-up?"

Bruce must be bucking to have him die right here; because he nearly fell off the building he now stood firmly upon, when he had detected the trace of humour in the taunt…

Without hesitation, he flung himself off the building, body contorting reflexively; shooting off a grapple-line in the direction of the blazing inferno to his right, he yelled into the com-link, "Race You!"

Fighting the very strong urge to use a batarang on Robin's line as the younger boy swung ahead of him, turning back with an infuriating smirk not unlike his own…

~)0(~

Their Host leant against the Kitchen counter with a smirk and a large cup of steaming coffee as the slowly trickled into the Kitchen eating area...

Alfred offered each different choices for breakfast, Clark found it a bit overwhelming not to be able to just_ look_ at some bread and, well, make instant toast…as he had for most of his Bachelorhood…

Shayera continued to pick off both her plate, and the bacon on John's plate, not that he complained exactly; though the knowing look J'onn kept sending the pair was rather inflaming the situation…Diana seemed to delight in each bite of her bacon, toast and eggs, he smiled at her obvious new-found culinary love of breakfast foods…

That left Flash, now where was-

"Sorry-I'm-late-I-_uh_…I-_uh_, **FOOD**!" Rushed the red-head as he magically appeared in a seat across from Clark over the 'small' kitchen table, Alfred was almost as swift at piling several trays full of food before the speedster…who demolished them in seconds. His appetite may have been well-and-truly lost without either a compass, or a hope of ever making it back alive, had the BoyScout not turned his head at the display…

Clark grimaced as a piece of egg still managed to flick past his diverted vision, he tried addressing the younger hero, "So Wally, why were you, _of all people_, late?"

That paused the speedster quite swiftly, all traces of his mauled breakfast swept from his features, and he…blushed, "Oh…it's nothing…"

Clark's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the knowing smirk of amusement suffusing the 'Prince of Gotham's face…he opened his mouth to ask when another figure appeared in the Kitchen doorway…

There was a surprised pause as the four League members not clued in, gazed at the new-comer with interest, most wondering who he was…this stranger who seemed totally unconcerned by this Kitchen full of people he didn't know [especially, seeing as it was inhabited by a Martian in his True Form], instead leaning for the mug of coffee being proffered by The Goddamn Batman!

That action raised several hundred questions in itself…

"Wally…did you move Kori's uniform? She can't find it after-" the dark-haired stranger started, before the red-head cut him off, "Dick! Seriously, I swear I didn't move it _–wait_!" Colour drained from his face… "Does that mean…"

The stranger nodded, " 'fraid so…"

Someone –who sounded suspiciously like John Stewart- made a coughing noise in the back of his throat and Shayera asked, "Are you going to tell us who your enchanting friend is, Wally?"

Her voice could almost be considered…purring…and yet, with the same deadly edge that screamed, "_Tell me, or my Mace is going to ask next_!"

The tall, dark-haired new-comer turned blue eyes on her and leaned forwards one hand extended, the other wrapped around his steaming coffee mug; she took it as he spoke, "Hi, Richard Grayson, Nightwing –first Robin and former leader of the Teen Titans-, call me Dick!"

He was somewhere between '_perky_' and '_Oh-my-God! Where's-my-coffee?_' and beamed at the lack of noise in the room, there was a generalised note of silent surprise at the admission, mostly due to the fact he made it sound like a cross between an introduction and a comment about the weather; Dick could feel Bruce's gaze burning a [good-natured] hole in his back.

Turning back to Wally, he started the conversation again, "Seriously, _Speedfreak_, where did you fling her outfit? Please tell me you didn't vibrate it through a wall when you were 'consumed with pas-'…" The speedster's eyes grew wide and he talked over the other –much to the amusement of his teammates, most of whom just wanted Richard to finish the sentence…

Whilst Shayera frowned at the '_slur_' she perceived in Nightwing's words…fingers grasping her mace…only to slacken with surprise as Flash shot back his own volley…

"-AND **_I_** told you_** I** **don't know where I threw it**_, _Shortpants_! So get off me!" he called over the top of his former teammate, and Superman/Clark Kent nearly choked on his toast and Orange Juice when his super-hearing picked up the bat-child's muttered reply of, _"…that's not what you said last night…_"

"Clark, Are you all right?" Diana asked from beside him, looking concerned; J'onn was looking between the two with an intense interest, realisation dawning…but not even close to the truth…

John Stewart was rendered speechless and unable to choose a direction in which to look when a _naked_ Koriand'r wandered into the Kitchen, like it was the most natural thing to do of a morning…

"…or _exactly that_ will happen." Finished Dick, sighing and looking down the table of shocked expressions…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! ^^<strong>

**Note:** The League do know who Batman really is, they are just surprised at his smirk and the cryptic message passing between Batman and Superman. Just an FYI!^^


	3. Chapter 2: Clothes, An Important Part of

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Teen Titans or Justice League, no matter how many tantrums I throw, this fact will not change...:*( XD**

**This Chapter: Be afraid, be VERY Afraid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Clothes, They are an Important Part of Any Morning…<strong>

His foster-father frowned…that was a pre-cursor to one hell of a telling off…and yet the expression was turned onto the_ naked_ Tamaranian Princess wandering about the Kitchen…

"Koriand'r, what have I said about nudity in the house?" asked Bruce, startling the other League Members, the golden alien turned green eyes on him and answered [with thought & surprise], "…Not when there's guests in the house…?"

Bruce nodded and tilted his head to the side in a, _Well?_ Gesture, Kori frowned back, "I wish to submit that it is due to one of your guests that I am unable to dress, my outfit is missing…" He raised an eyebrow at her, but let the matter rest.

"Does anyone have a problem with this?" he asked casually, he looked at Superman, then turned to Kori "I mean, besides Clark…who might just die from embarrassment if you can't find something…"

To her credit, Diana didn't bat an eye as she unbuttoned her shirt and handed it over to her fellow Princess, sitting back down to breakfast in a small black bra and matching short shorts she'd found in her immense and over-stocked closet, this morning.

Partially clothed, with the shirt covering all the right places [Thank _X'hal_!], Kori kissed Dick and turned for her own morning beverage…a strange purple drink that seemed to hiss at them, she stared it down before drinking. Shayera raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but Wally hissed, "You really don't want to try that stuff, Tamaranian taste-buds are _waaaaaaay_ different to ours…or probably yours…and it turned Beast Boy purple _for a week_…"

Alfred swept into the room bearing another tray of juice, J'onn accepted his gratefully –having taken a liking to this 'orange' juice…- and began to speak to Diana, the person a blushing, flustered Clark was trying desperately not to look at…

Wally was strangely silent as John and Shayera chatted; Bruce spoke quietly to both the surprise guests of the morning, Diana nearly dropping her fork when Kori kissed him on the cheek. Instead, settling for bending it in half…Clark noticed, gently pried it from her grasp and bent it back into shape, discreetly…

What more could _possibly_ happen now-

Oh…_ that's_ new…

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: When in Titans Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, Teen Titans or Justice League...though I do take malicious pleasure in playing with the Characters on occasion...**

**This Chapter: It all makes sense! In a Wonder-Woman's-gonna-murder-you Kinda Way!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: When in Titans Tower, do as the Titans Do…<strong>

A hand softly placed on his shoulder announced Dick's renewed interest and support into his feelings –knowing The Bat, the entire damn Bat-clan would know of what had occurred last night, well, not exactly…_** just** last night_… that would just be awkward to explain…

The 'adults' would never understand…

He looked up at the grinning former-birdboy, and couldn't help but grin back…food momentarily forgotten [a record on his behalf]; Kori swooped from nowhere, and he vaguely heard a shocked gasp as she pressed her lips against his own…

_'Ah, so we ARE having a surprise party for Dick's Birthday this year…'_

~)0(~

"I was to understand humans paired off into couples…is it not so of Tamaranians?" asked a confused Martian, alerted to the situation by Diana's sharp gasp of surprise…John was frozen with a piece of skewered bacon a centimetre from entering his gaping mouth and Shayera was staring to her immediate right with a perplexed look on her face.

Richard seemed far too happy for someone whose 'mate' was passionately kissing another; J'onn could not reason the issue in his mind…

_*****It's not what you think, J'onn.*****_ Came Batman's…amused…voice, he connected them all for a moment, excluding only Wally and Kori…he saw Richard frown for a mere second then look at him in strange amusement.

_*****Tamaranians pass information and thoughts through lip contact…It is technically their version of, "Hi, How are You?"_

_Almost anything can be given or hidden from the other, sometimes they can even absorb an entire language in this process…_*****

There was a pointed glance to Nightwing, whose cheeks briefly flushed a soft pink…

"Ah, that explains much, but what could they possibly be communicating that takes so long?" queried the Martian, again. Nightwing raised an eyebrow in an almost identical gesture to Bruce's, "Probably the Surprise Party Kori and the other original Titans have been planning for my Birthday…"

Wally spluttered as they broke apart, Kori's eyes wide in surprise…

"How did you…?" came the frustrated whine from the speedster, Dick grinned and Wally groaned, "Of course, I should have known…I think I gave it away last night…Damn."

"And that's why we love you," said Dick, swooping down and kissing the red-head…Breakfast was well and truly forgotten…

~)0(~

Kori giggled and swatted him, he broke contact with Wally and laughed, she loved the flabbergasted expression written all over Superman's face, "What's the matter 'Uncle Clark', surprised?" he laughed, bounding upright without delay.

Wally groaned and flopped onto the table and into the remnants of his breakfast, "Dude, where do you get your _energy_? I mean, after everything last night, you still went on patrol –take out _half_ of Gotham's _elite_ Nasties and _then_ come back for Round twenty or whatever it was by then…"

"Not that we are complaining, _R'chard_…" whispered the Tamaranian Princess playfully, Dick merely smiled knowingly, replying, "It's a Titan Thing…" and surveyed the magnificent array of faces before them. Expressions raining from shocked to…well, Wonder Woman was looking particularily murderous, wonder why- oh…I think she worked it out…

"Before you kill us, let us explain-…" he tried for placating, but the Amazon was busy bending a spoon in half, "Explain…Now…" she down-right growled.

Koriand'r stood forth and placed a hand to her chest the other held out imploringly, "This is my _'to blame'_…" Dick whispered something in her ear, she spoke again, "This is my _fault_, I believe…my people are free with their feelings, emotions and natures…"

"We saw," came the half-laugh from John, before Shayera tapped her mace threateningly and turned back to Kori, nodding for her to continue, encouragingly.

"On Tamaran, there are no boundaries, gender can love gender…and those in 'marriage' may take another lover if both agree, many if they choose. When we transfer knowledge, what I have come to know and enjoy as a 'kiss', a bit of ourselves is transferred to the other; those unskilled in absorption can unintentionally gain too much emotion, personality, information…it takes much practice to master the skill.

Therefore, when I learned English, -and many other Human Languages- I unintentionally transferred some of my nature and the Tamaranian Language to Robin…and then the other Titans in order."

Brow furrowed, J'onn leant forwards in fascination, "So you are saying, they gained some of your nature…your freedoms of spirit and body…?"

Wally frowned then baulked at the insinuation, "Hey! I may like my body but I sure as _X'hal_ aren't going to be showing it off to any of you, if that's what you are worried about…not so much into the running around in the naked-ness…"

J'onn smiled, "It is not exactly what I meant, but I for one, believe the vehemency of your statement…"

~)0(~

"And. Donna. ?" came the icy voice, if looks could kill…they'd all be in trouble…

"Donna, Roy, Raven –Rachel, now-, Gar, Vic, Garth -even Joey!…Name an original Titan…even some of the newer Teen Titans, they are all 'free from preference', if you want to put it that way…and yes, there _was_ a lot that went on at the Tower we never told you about…there was a reason for that too." Answered Dick, not fazed at all.

"But…most of your team is male…?" Wally raised an eye at the Amazonian Princess's naivety, glancing up at Kori and Dick for help…

"And yet, Kori and Donna also love each other as much as any of us love the others, and I _know_ you are aware this isn't a boundary…" Shot back Nightwing, Wonder Woman gaped, blinked and conceded his point with a nod.

"That's the big Secret of Titan's Tower…we are all in love with each other, It's a Titan Thing…" he smiled.

From the shadows came a deeper voice, "Speaking of Titans…You might as well come in, we know you're there…"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: An Awkward Meal Gets WORSE

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Titans/Teen Titans or the Justice League...however I regularily borrow their characters to torture them with my fanfics...**

**This Chapter: HEAD FOR THE HILLS IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Awkward Meal Gets Worse…<strong>

A dark-haired teen in what appeared to be a badly-torn Robin costume was attempting sneak out several shadowy figures in similar states of disarray, all of which failed because said shadowy figures were not very subtle about it…

Blue eyes flashed as the teen took a deep breath, "Dad, I can totally explain!"

Even Clark dropped his fork on that one, "You adopted him, too?" he said in the sudden silence, to which the Robin raised an eyebrow –it must be an adopted-family-trait- "My parents are dead, what else would you have him do?"

Shayera eyed up Nightwing, "So you're…" He nodded at the unfinished question, "Since I was nine. It's actually Richard Grayson-Wayne, but that takes forever to say, so I run with 'Dick'…"

She nodded in appraisal and smiled, turning back to the now more distinct figures near-cowering behind the Boy Wonder, in hiding…

"Timothy Drake-Wayne, explain yourself, and tell Conner, Cassandra and Bartholemew to come in, hiding behind you doesn't make them any less here…"

~)0(~

A sheepish-looking trio filtered in from behind Tim, all gazing at the ground in pure fear and generalised terror; they had been caught, which in previous experience, was never a good thing…and by the_ entire Justice League_ none-the-less.

Clark was gazing at his clone/cousin/son, Conner, with the strangest expression of confusion –Bruce had to bite back a laugh, feeling it somewhat inappropriate, considering he also was in the middle of scolding mode. Diana had bent her cutlery in unimaginable ways; even Superman couldn't undo _that…_

However, Wally, not exactly being listed as _Guardian-of-the-Year Nominee_, smiled at Bart and raised his hand for a high-five; the younger speedster reciprocated the gesture with a grin, "So…you aren't mad?" he asked.

Wally's smile grew even larger, "_Pffff_, why would I be mad? That would make me a hypocrite!" Interestingly enough, Dick made an approving noise softly in his throat and winked at the Speedster, whose grin could only get wider if his face should happen to split in half…

"For instance, when I was your age! I had –_mphglurg! **Irrrk****!**_" Exactly what the Fastest Boy Alive had done…was left unsaid as a hand wound its way around his face, stoppering the verbal leak before it could spurt anything potentially…damaging…

"_Heh_, nothing that can be repeated in front of certain parental figures…right, _Wally_?" more of a threat, than a helpful insight…

Kori giggled at them, a knowing grin written all over her face; J'onn was on the verge of a facial expression and John and Shayera weren't sure where to look. Both edged closer to each other for safety –especially as both could feel the 'danger-vibes' _flowing_ off of the Amazonian Princess/Warrior…in this case, _especially_ the Warrior part…

Suitably amused, Bruce turned his _less-threatening-than-the-BatGlare-but-still-quite-scary Parental Glare_ on the lead figure, the third Robin and his newest son, Timothy Drake-Wayne; to his credit, the teen didn't flinch, despite the obvious scrutiny of his [and the other's] appearances were receiving…

He raised an eyebrow, almost instinctually, a challenge…the other two teen heroes stood slightly behind him, trying desperately not to make eye-contact with their respective mentors, who would kill them…

"Well…?" Bruce left it an open and inviting threat, inviting them to speak their peace…personally, he was quite open-minded about the whole thing, but he wished Tim had told him beforehand; it would have been much easier to avoid this awkward moment if they had co-ordinated schedules…

Though he couldn't fault the current Boy-Wonder, and it would be _incorrect_ to say he had _no previous knowledge_ that something of this nature was going on…after all, he _had_ made sure Superman's room was equipped with a Red-Sun Lamp…

He had given the quartet all the opportunity to escape he could, and they had blown it, they had brought this down upon their own heads…if they had only flown out one of the top-floor windows… J'onn was looking at him in surprise, instead of blanking his thoughts, the billionaire Gothamite went into full playboy mode and gave a wicked grin in the Martian's direction. J'onn J'onzz was taken aback at the thoughts offered to him…but smiled and nodded, pleased with the trust and confidences he had been given by the thought exchange.

~)0(~

Cassandra, Wonder Girl herself, bit her lip and blushed; not trusting herself to look directly at her Amazon sister, Diana. Simply _Knowing_ it would be her undoing if she did…

"Cassie. Look at me…" came the Voice; she shook her head, blond hair swishing in glorious freedom and creating a slight shield with which to hide her face…

"CASSIE, I will not ask again, Look At ME!" The Battle-Voice…she was dead, most assuredly…

~)0(~

He was the Teen Of Steel, and yet, the apprehension was there…sometimes he wished he could be as brave as Tim was; his friend always faced up to any problem, usually staring down at least one League Member for what he thought was right…or Nightwing…

Yet here he was, completely unable to look up, couldn't bring himself to face the shame that would come from meeting the gaze of his Mentor and technical father-figure…

"Conner, _Kon-El_, look at me…" Compared to the roaring dragon Wonder Woman appeared to be channelling, Clark's voice was soft and full of concern, if not a splash of surprise; he looked up into a pair of compassionate blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Superman, albeit Superman in civilian clothing…but there was no mistaking who asked the question…no Smallville Reporter, Clark Kent, in that tone…

Misunderstanding the question, Conner answered truthfully, "Well, first Cassie, then Bart and after tha**_-mmmmph_**!" The Teen-Wonder had wrapped his hand around the Teen of Steel's massive mouth, too late to reverse the damage…but just enough to stop him having to start _'repeating himself'_…

Wonder Woman's mouth hung open unreservedly…eyes wide…horrified…Donna was one thing, it was something she couldn't change as it was time past, but Cassie…and now _he-_, _they-_, _all of them_…there were no words…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Ch5: the Batmobile, IN the BatCave

**Disclaimer: Whilst I do not own the Titans, Teen Titans or Justice League, it does not stop me from wanting to, however, I have to settle with creating elaborate and Ridiculous stories and premises in which their characters appear...XD**

**This Chapter: What Flash Did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: ...the Batmobile, <em>IN<em> the Batcave…**

Of all times he could have done this…he chose now…

Wally burst out laughing, the entire situation was _hilarious_ and it was _physically impossible_ to maintain a straight face any longer! Koriand'r also began to laugh, the soft sound intertwining with his own sharp laughter, Dick's shoulders were shaking as he fought to maintain his patented_ 'collected calm'_…

"Give them a break, it's not technically their fault, and anyway…they're old enough to do what they want –_figuratively_ speaking…_probably literally too…_" interjected the former Leader of the Titans on behalf of their youngest members, taking on the fiery glare of Diana with a cool, logical gaze…one could almost say, 'with practiced ease'…

The Amazonian Princess took a deep breath and calmed, smile slowly seeping across her features, "Alright, I am calm, now what? This cannot continue!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not?" Her mouth opened, but no sound issued forth, you could almost see her brain whirring at super-human-speeds, trying to find a good excuse to back up her argument. Nothing came to mind, obviously, because she closed her mouth and looked decidedly deflated and twitchy…

Nightwing smiled softly in victory, nodding at her and turning to Superman, the man he had known as 'Uncle Clark' since he was ten, raised eyebrow loaded full of questions, the Man of Steel deflated also under the scrutiny and smiled. "If it makes him happy…"

~)0(~

Bart watched the proceedings with barely contained boredom, things moved _waaaaaaay_ too slow for his liking, even if it was interesting…what he really wanted to do was grab Tim and dash upstairs and-…he caught Wally watching him, a knowing smirk on his fair features…

One raised eyebrow spoke volumes of insight…the younger speedster squirmed silently, "Wha-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?" he finally whined softly, and his mentor laughed softly, "Don't tell me, you want to _*psssh-pssssh-pssssh*_" he leant in to the younger speedster's ear and whispered something…that Clark obviously heard and went, suitably red, "…Robin, right?" he finished by asking.

Bart looked stunned, "How did you know?"

The older speedster grinned knowingly, "Oh, let's just say we speedsters have a thing for birds of the Robin persuasion…" he winked, "Of course, I pretty much had to take on Roy _AND_ Garth in order to get to him…Donna was happy to share but the others wanted to _tear me a new_- uh, I mean, we had a disagreement.

The only person who laid claim to bird-boy and _wasn't_ disputed, was Starfire," hearing her name, Kori turned her head and smiled in their direction… "But then again, she would kill us all for him…"

"Of course, taking on _Robin Hood Junior_ and _Fish-boy_ was nothing short of fun, don't get me wrong, it is as much of a game as a giant competition…and we still love all the others –_in that way_- of course…

Although, it makes Valentine's Day awkward…you have to remember who likes what…

Luckily I pretty much have _RustBucket_ –Vic, to you- and the _Wonder-Bird_ on my side! Otherwise everyone would be getting ties or something equally mundane…_unless I spied on them_…" his voice became soft with musing, but a frown from said 'Wonder-Bird' dispelled that line of thought…

"_*Ahem*_ As I was saying, it's a speedster weakness, we tend to _really_ enjoy the _company_ of _super-flexible individuals_…"

Oh yeah, there was no mistaking the meaning behind those words…no matter how hard the Man of Steel, Princess of Themyscira, Thanagarian Commander or Green Lantern tried…J'onn, however, remained curiously unaffected, and was greatly envied…

~)0(~

Bruce remained strangely calm, despite all the strange things that were going on…

In fact, he turned and stared the Fastest Man Alive straight in the eyes and nearly lost his serious façade as a small smile tugged at his lips, "Considering what you did in the Batmobile, I'm not surprised…"

At this, even Nightwing lost his calm, nearly dropping his coffee mug upon the floor…luckily Wally flashed out his hand to catch it before it shattered and returned it to him…

"You _knew_ about that?"

Calm and collected had flown out the window, replaced by wide-eyed surprise, as far as Wally was concerned [and if the feral glint in Kori's eyes was anything to go by] it only served to make the former Boy-Wonder more adorably attractive right now…

Flashing all his teeth in an almost-blinding grin, his foster-father had never looked so menacing, "Of course, you weren't exactly subtle about it, considering…"

He glanced at the damn-near-bouncing-out-of-his-seat-Speedster in a look that plainly said, _Go On!_

Kori had a restraining hand lightly on Nightwing's arm; the aforementioned person was glaring warningly at the red-head who was grinning like crazy, "Well, as I said before Bart…

When I was your age, met Kori and everything by that stage...I found one amongst the other Titans who was even more daring than I was…like you really like Robin, but aren't game enough to say it…_oh wait_…

Well…anyway, now you know, Tim. Problem Solved! Well this one day we were alone and well, this is hilarious but-"

"Come on Wally, you're taking forever to say it!" whined Bart, to which a new, though familiar, low voice interjected with, "You, as Kid Flash, and Robin -the first one- had sex…_IN_ the Batmobile while it was still parked _IN_ the BatCave…"

That floored everyone, only Batman seemed to smirk slightly, and that's when two and two came together and struck Dick, "Wait, _that's_ why you made us clean _all_ the Batmobiles…" A single nod of confirmation…

Clark may just pass out if more revelations like this continue…

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>XD - PLEASE REVIEW, My Random Knows No Bounds!<strong>

**It gets weirder, and they finally get back to the Invasion...at some point in the future... XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Now That's Sorted, Isn't the

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever have/sadly ever will own the Awesome-ness that is Justice League, The Titans or Teen Titans; I merely use the characters in proposterous fanfics...such as this one, for my own/your amusement...XD

This Chapter: Superman needs earplugs, and may have a nervous break-down...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Now That's Sorted, Isn't the World in Peril?<strong>

**~)0(~**

"…not that this hasn't been a _fascinating_ Breakfast…but I think I need to go and deal with the slight _Omation_ infestation Earth seems to be developing," Clark tactfully interjected into the silence, pushing away the half-empty plate and sliding his chair out from the table. He was already on his feet by the time the others had blinked in surprise and in sudden realisation, mirrored his actions; the newer Teen Titans seemed to unconsciously migrate to stand by Nightwing and Starfire…safety in numbers and all that.

Wally got up, only to lean against the counter by Dick. John smiled, thinking that he had never seen the 'Kid' so relaxed in all the time he knew him, normally Flash would be vibrating through the nearest wall in the genuine _need_ to just _move_!

You could almost say he had a…_Need for Speed_! Across the room, his telepathic Martian teammate groaned into his palm, obviously sensing the bad pun/reference…

~)0(~

The Titans in the room, both Past and Present, seemed to consider the statement deeply and nodded in assertion. Nightwing looked to Starfire and Flash first, before answering, "You're right, we probably _should_ do something about that little_ issue_…but you go ahead, we have to _talk_, first."

There was a questioning look from Tim, Cassie and Bart –with Conner looking less than concerned about anything but the others to his immediate left, - which the older Titan answered with a smile and leant in to whisper something to them…which obviously sounded pretty good, because it was received with beaming grins of…_gratitude_, maybe?

Just as quickly, Kid Flash seemed to blur and in less time than it took to blink, all three of the other Teen Titans disappeared…

Although unsure as to what had just happened, most of the League Members gathered enough from the pointed glance Bruce, Dick, Kori and Wally threw at the roof, and from the way Clark covered his ears –looking as uncomfortable as humanly or in this case, _Kryptonianly,_ possible – that they _really_ didn't want to know.

"Don't worry, they'll be along shortly…now, wasn't there something about a hostile Alien Invasion force…?" Queried the ever-tactful Dick, partially steering everyone out of the room and towards the Guest Wing, "Come on, people, it's time to go get changed…meet you in the Cave in _fi-…ten_ minutes!" he amended cheerfully, after seeing the strange (although not unfamiliar or unwelcome) glances he was receiving from the other two Titans present…

Shayera was half-way up the stairs, John behind her, when she paused to wonder at exactly which point they started following the orders of this…well, _kid_, for better use of the word…besides, she had _seen_ his former outfit [Thereby proving Bruce had no sense of style, fashion sense or ability to match any colours that weren't basic black…].

It said a lot about someone when they could wear something like…_that,_ and_ still _garner the respect of their teammates enough, to be nominated leader…

"Something wrong?" asked the Green Lantern; she smiled back, "Oh, nothing…just a stray thought…" He nodded and they continued to their shared room…not that John actually _needed_ to physically change into his outfit…all he had to do was think about it and, well, _Poof!_ There was his uniform…

But on this instance it was more something to do; he also wanted to at least talk with someone else about the strange goings-on of the last hour or so.

~)0(~

Similarly, Clark and Diana made their way to their adjacent rooms, talking animatedly; both edging around the issue at hand, not helped at all by the Kryptonian's continual glances towards the slightly-shaking ceiling and subsequent winces…

"We'll be lucky if any of them can walk after this, let alone fight off the _Omations_!" he whispered at her, smiling slightly, hand on the decorated wood door of his designated room; Diana sighed heavily and looked back at him…

He had a feeling Donna was in a _lot_ of trouble when she next encountered her sister…smiled at the thought, shuddered slightly in mild fear and went to change…

The Amazon faltered at her doorway for a moment, but resolved herself to taking the time to change, rather than her usual trick…and entered the room; what else was there to do…?

~)0(~

"They took it remarkably well," came the Martian's observation, a twitch of the lips indicated Bruce found this whole life-changing revelation to be humorous and he asked, "I must ask, at what point did you become aware of the Teen Titan's…extra-curricular activities?"

He received a quirked eyebrow in non-verbal response; J'onn sighed and remained impassive, finally the silence was filled by the deep voice responding, "How long do you think I knew? It was shortly after I discovered Koriand'r's panties in his room…and that of Wonder Girl, Flash, Speedy, Raven, and numerous other teen heroes, all Titans…not to mention the day Alfred found Aqualad sleeping naked in the bathtub…"

J'onn did a double-take, "Truly? All of those heroes…and they were aware of each other? There is one other question I must ask for clarity's sake…how did you know whose undergarments belonged to whom…?"

Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment before answering truthfully, "Most had their own logos on them…and besides," he grinned ferally before walking away, "I'm the Goddamn Batman!"

Then he was gone…

**~)0(~**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn Staight he's the Goddamn Batman! Whoot! And he says,<span> Review!<span>**

**Batman: No I don't...**

**SailorSilvanesti: _Shhh_, you're not supposed to tell_ them_ that!**

**Batman: Oh, okay...*_whispers something threatening at you_***

**Reader/You: Eeep! *_mouse suddenly zooming for_ Review _Button..._***

**============ Next Chapter, Things Get Even Weirder!^^**


	8. Chapter 7: Dude, Where are my Clothes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Teen Titans or the Titans...I merely toy with the characters on occasion...XD**

**This Chapter: Much Epic, Nightwing finds dressing an Epic Battle...Hawkgirl finds out Waaaaay too much info and the Other Titans get involved!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dude, where are my Clothes?<strong>

**~)0(~**

Dressing was becoming frustrating…every time he put a piece of his costume on, it would disappear again… he frowned in mild annoyance, resisting the overwhelming urge to smile at the speedster's antics.

"Come on, Wally, we don't have time for that, well, at least not _again_…now _return my_-…" he scolded, instantly cut off as his gloves and mask were returned to him, magically appearing on his bed.

"Thank you, _finally_…now where's my Utility Belt?" he questioned.

The speedster in the skin-tight outfit lounging on the soft surface of his, now-messy bed, grinned from ear to ear and pointed up with a lazy finger…

"Up here, _R'chard_!" Cooed Koriand'r, dangling said item _just_ out of reach and hovering over his head…wearing approximately less than half her uniform; she giggled as he all but pouted at her, before sighing, "Alright, what do I have to do to get it back?"

The second giggle was almost as if a warning beacon was simultaneously going off in his brain, "Oh…nothing…_but_," he raised an eyebrow at the pause, crossing his arms in vague annoyance, "But?" Just _knowing_ he wasn't going to like it…

"But, if you want it back…I get to carry you!" she smiled, his body went tense, and Kori feared she had made an error… "Keep it, then, I refuse to be treated like a toy…much less a bride…hard to inspire fear in evil-doers when your teammate carries you in like a newly-wed." he hissed back, before leaving the room.

"Oooh, bad call on that one, _Goldie_!" said Wally; feeling saddened at the hurt they had caused their…what was he? _Lover_? Mate? _Boyfriend_…? Yes, Boyfriend sounded about right…

She looked genuinely distressed; Tamaraneans had never been good at hiding their feelings to start with… "I-I did not mean it as such, I meant it only in the _joke-making sense_…" she whispered, floating down to rest on the bed.

"_Jest_, the word you're looking for is _jest_, Kori." Supplied the speedster, helpfully; not really helping matters at all, but bringing a small smile to her lips, which he chose to kiss a second later…

~)0(~

J'onn could literally _feel_ the animosity and tension coming from the Manor above, even from the depths of the Batcave, where he and the others now resided…

Shayera broke the silence with the awkward question they were all thinking, "Where are they? They should be here by now!" she half-asked, half-demanded. To which Batman responded by swinging around in his chair to face her, elbows resting on the chair arms and fingers steepled.

He looked completely calm as he replied, "Normally, we'd be lucky to see those three again before, at least, next week…however, they are fighting again, so one or more will appear shortly."

"Ah," Came the Martian's voice, "So that is the animosity, concern and anger I feel from them…" Batman nodded briefly, as Shayera's mouth fell open, "B-but, you're down _here_ with the rest of us…how could you _possibly_ know that?" she demanded of the Dark Knight.

It was J'onn who responded, a quirk on his own lips as he repeated an earlier phrase, "Because, he's The Goddamn Batman!"

~)0(~

Pulling on their respective outfits –or so they thought- in the semi-dark room, the younger Teen Titans occasionally rammed into both furniture and each other, each time going down in a crashing heap, giggling like crazy.

Phrases such as, "Dude, those are _my_ pants…", "Hey, that shirt has a giant S-shield on it and is _way_ too big for you anyway, I think it's _mine_…but you do look cute in it, anyway…" and the classic, "Tim, I'm _pretty certain _that's _my bra_, get your own!" flew about the room in good-natured fun as they fell about laughing.

Which halted as Superboy stiffened and looked at the locked door, noticeably tense, a half-shadow swept past it without concern and disappeared down the hall…

"Whoa, did anyone else just feel- I mean, whoa, Nightwing was all_ kind'sa _pissed just then…I didn't know he even _got_ angry!" whispered Conner, even though he knew the older Titan couldn't hear them.

Tim sighed, fully dressed in his Robin outfit and fending off the amorous attempts of Bart to remove it… "They'll have been fighting again, happens all the time…Kori's…well, you know how she is, touchy-feely…it's not our way. The Bat-Clan has a serious no Man-Handling Policy…but she can't seem to understand. Wally'll work it out…"

Cassie seemed to look concerned, "Are you sure?" To which he smiled, "Of course, happens all the time, let's go to the 'Cave!"

~)0(~

Loudly bursting into the cave, the teen heroes were preceded by only the Flash and a worried-looking Starfire, eyes looking everywhere and seeing nothing but shadow…

"_I thought he would be here_," she whispered, remaining slightly off the ground but upright, hovering next to Wally who blurred for a moment before replying, "Can't-find-him, _wonder-how-he-does-that_, I'm-sure-he's-here-_somewhere_!"

Speak of the Devil…

~)0(~

Shayera was caught off-guard when an echoing voice answered all the hypothetical questions she had been posing to John in jest; most about the mysterious Dick (who seemed to be a strangely fun person, despite living with the Batman for so long…)

"To answer your questions in order: No, Yes, Blue, It's lovely when both moons rise, Seven of Nine or Janeway, I'll kill you if you try and Beast Boy's complete inability to keep his personal problems to himself…especially when you're eating dinner…" answered the former Boy-Wonder, stepping out from the shadows, a smile on his face.

Shayera smiled back, instinctively in response to the cheerful beam she was receiving…but J'onn felt the coldness behind it. Inside, Nightwing was still seething…over what he could not imagine; but considering who he associated with, it could merely be an accumulation of the strangeness in his life…

And no one could fault him for it…

Batman's voice broke the silence, Scans indicate a massive amount of activity in Earth's orbit, which, upon closer inspection, revealed that the Omations have both begun and finished rebuilding the Watchtower…

Currently, their main focus appears to be on reverse-engineering the Orbital Laser, but they have seemingly repaired the damaged hull breaches and re-instated life-support on all decks. We should be able to beam in there, although it is now their Primary Base of Operations…"

There was a moment of stunned silence…

"We should re-take the Watchtower, it's the best place to start…" proffered Diana, standing beside Batman's chair and looking to Superman. The Man of Steel looked for confirmation of the idea's merit…in short, he looked at Batman for approval and received a confirmatory nod; the Man of Steel smiled.

"Ready?" he asked the Titans, Past and Present, who made gestures to some extent in the affirmative; Batman keyed in a few buttons and stood, the giant computer screen counted down from five and they disappeared…

~)0(~

Rematerializing on the familiar transporter pads of the newly-repaired giant, orbiting Spacestation seemed to put the League members into a strange sense of ease; they swept from the transported room and made for the consoles. Whilst most of the Titans slowly acclimatised to having had their atoms reassembled thousands of kilometres from where they were last…

Nightwing stepped off first, reaching for his emergency Titans communicator…sneakily hidden in one of the compartments of his stream-lined belt; and keyed in several different identification codes known only to a select few.

"Garth, Vic, Gar, Donna, Roy, Raven…we need you on the Watchtower, any chance you feel like doing some exterminating…?"

It bleeped, several lights flashing to affirmative, before the screen lit up with about six-separate video-feeds of the aforementioned heroes, most grinning, all answered as was their custom…

"Dude, I'm so there! Any hot _Omation_ babes up there…?"

"I'm not doing anything on the island, so sure, be right up!"

"My King does not need me at the present moment; I will be there momentarily…"

"I am, as ever, willing to assist you, Nightwing. I may require a moment to gather the others with my soul-self…"

"Sure, _Shortpants_! Just give me a sec' to lock down the Tower's systems…don't want anyone to break in while I'm gone!"

"Well…Lian's in bed, and the Sitter's just arrived…so sure, be there in a sec- oh, hello Raven!"

Six feeds cut off at once, another bleeped insistently, and he answered it; it was _Jericho_ or Joey as he preferred to be known…Dick smiled encouragingly at the quiet man, watching the vigorous hand signals he was receiving… "Sure, Joey, you can come too. I would have asked sooner, but I thought you were spending some time with your sister, Rose…?"

More sign language, "Oh, I see…well, I'm sure she'll be there by the time we get back, or I'll help you track down Slade and get her back, how's that?" Joey smiled.

As the remaining Titans staggered, as gracefully as possible, off the transporter pad…several falling over in surprise…and being assisted upright by Bludhaven's protector and the Tamaranean Princess.

Nightwing then moved to the main console, keying in the appropriate code and Joey, or 'Jericho', appeared on the Transporter pad…his strange –though uniquely beautiful- green eyes flashing almost as brilliantly as his smile; the outfit he wore was different to his old one, but thankfully more modern.

He bade them all greeting with the appropriate gesture and was voraciously hugged by Starfire…

~)0(~

Meanwhile, the members of the Justice League had entered an adjacent room and instantly gravitated to the room's only console; quickly reading over the logs of all transports and docking scans for the last twenty-four hours, taking account the approximate number of Invaders aboard the Watchtower.

According to the barely-functioning system's estimations, most of the lower decks were occupied by at least four squadrons of twelve soldiers each; although there only seemed a handful of the creatures on the upper levels and none at all on the deck they currently occupied.

There was a low hum as the transporter activated again, and they looked up simultaneously; Flash disappeared for an fraction of a second before reappearing, "All good, guys! Just Jericho; Nightwing says the others will be along shortly…"

Superman frowned, "Others?" he questioned, but the speedster was gone…

"He'll have called in the other Titans as reinforcements, obviously," replied the Dark Knight, scrutinising the immense sputtering wreck that was the original Watchtower computer, now discarded in several pieces on the floor; having been replaced by a patchwork of both spare parts and _Omation_ technology…

"This cannot be salvaged, I assume?" questioned the Manhunter, also gazing at the charred, mangled wreck of technology…to which Batman nodded, "No, which means that our initial plan was successful. None of the personnel files or mission reports were accessed and the firewalls haven't been breached in any way. It's safe to assume they have no idea who we really are…"

"Does this mean-…?" started Superman, before being cut off by loud, excited voices from the room they had just occupied; all the heroes stiffened and moved back to the Transporter Room, some with more urgency than others…

~)0(~

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I actually had to partially re-write the whole chapter...when I re-read it the first time and realised...I may have blown up the Watchtower in the second chapter...<strong>

**Majoor Whoops! XD Epic Save!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, because the Batman knows where you Live! O.O**

**=======REVIEW============**


	9. Chapter 8: Less a Team, More a Harem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Teen Titans, Titans or any of their characters...otherwise, several would be chained up at my place... No, LOL, I just like putting them in awkward, hypothetical positions...XD**

**This Chapter: Think of the Children! *Covers Beast Boy's eyes* No, really, things go from Weird to Worse in this Chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Less a Team, More a Harem…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Renting the cool, recycled air of the Watchtower was a black void of little light…it swiftly encompassed most of the room, expanding rapidly…to divulge several older Titans, most slightly ruffled. Not many simply 'stepped through' Raven's soul-self, there was a great deal of_ falling-on-your-face/ass_ involved…

The Mistress of Mystery herself appeared from within the shrouds of her black soul-self, appearing to float out, tendrils of darkness clinging to her even in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the Watchtower…

Stepping over the twisted pile of bodies, Raven looked about and beamed, throwing herself at Nightwing, "Oh, I missed you so much! Why didn't you come to the Tower before…? Never mind, I don't care, you're here now!" she squealed in a very un-Raven-like manner. Startling her current teammates, who took a step back with wide eyes, at her…utterly teen-like behaviour, which she _never_ displayed around them…

It was actually, kinda scary…

~)0(~

"Um, hello? Little sympathy here…? Fallen on my face and can't get up!" came the strangled cry of a certain scarlet archer, from somewhere at the base of the pile of human/cyborg/whatever Beast Boy was…

Donna started, heaving Cyborg off her own person and fighting free, she reached down and hauled him upright, a small kiss making itself known; it was quite a sweet kiss, but it pretty much screamed to those watching, "Property of Troia!"

Not that Roy seemed to mind too much…

"Oh sure, help the pretty boy!" mumbled Gar as he shifted into a Python, slithering his way from those remaining; whereas Victor merely stood, stretched his bionic muscles and death-glared at the green bird circling his head…

"Gar, you cut that out or I'm gonna-…" he growled, shaking fist being caught by the last person to stand, Tempest; who seemed to be intently staring at the suddenly re-materialised human form of Beast Boy. Who then ran over and hugged him, leaving Garth to release Vic's cybernetic arm…

"Dude, I missed you so much! I totally meant to visit you in Atlantis, but there was a mass break-out of Villains recently, so I've been busy…Sorry!" burbled the green hero, but was silenced by Tempest's finger on his lips –probably the only way short of duct tape to quieten the verbal explosion of an excited Gar- and simply Shushed him, "I understand, I too, was busy in the Underwater Realm. However…maybe you can make it up to me…?" sighed the Atlantean seductively. Leaning in…Gar wasn't exactly resisting…

~)0(~

"Guys, as hot as you two doing that is, not very helpful right now…maybe later?" suggested the Titan's leader, being mildly hypocritical, as he stepped away from Red Arrow…still maintaining a distance from both Starfire and The Flash. Donna didn't help manners by choosing just then to greet him…

"Practice what you preach, eh, Nightwing…?" smirked Cyborg, who seemed to be enjoying this way too much…the former Boy Wonder glared at him from beneath the mask, then smiled. "Also, look who came to play…it's Joey! So be careful when you're playing Whack the Ormation, alright? Look for the signal, first."

~)0(~

In this time, Raven had stepped away from the others to their…_her _younger counterparts and teammates, "What have you..? I sense something has occurred between you all, your auras reek of…Oh, is that why you are all so relaxed…?" she asked quizzically, but smiled –a mildly creepy expression on her features- "Then I am happy for you, now you know the Secret of the Titans…"

Jericho and Nightwing came over, "You all know Joey…? Yes, excellent. I know you haven't seen him in true battle mode, so you don't know the rules that apply; see, when Joey takes a host body, he can bend it to his will, even more-so when they're unconscious- but the only way to tell is if he gives a signal.

That way none of us take him down by accident…as happened on several occasions before we worked this out, which was both awkward and depressing for those involved…" Trailed Dick; the ever-clever Roy adding in a conspiratorial stage whisper to Wally, "No sex…_Very_ depressing…"

The current Wonder Girl giggled quietly, the Titan leader continued, "So, Joey always gives a signal to let us know where he is…or, more accurately, _Who _he is… We go by the sign for J in the Sign Language alphabet…" Joey demonstrated. Younger Titans looking on attentively, burning the image into their minds,

"Got it? Great! Now we should probably-…would you two knock it off-mmmph!" He said, turning to glare at Donna and Starfire, both being egged on by Victor, Roy and Beast Boy…whose behind was being thoroughly groped by a certain ocean magician…only to be claimed by Joey himself…

At which point, the reminder of the Justice League burst in…

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest people, do you know how damn hard it is to write with so many characters?<strong>

**I would really love it if you could all please just REVIEW rather than simply putting it on Story Alert...**

**More REVIEWS = Faster Posting...*Hint, Wink, Nudge!***

**READERS: Anything YOU _specifically_ want to happen? Bear in mind their is only implied situations in this story...?**


	10. Chapter 9: Awkward, Thy Name is Now

**Disclaimer: Don;t own Teen Ttians, The Titans or the Justice League; sadistically like to inject angst and hilarity into their situations via fanfics...**

**Slightly Angsty Chapter...but all is not as it seems...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Awkward, thy name is Now…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Locating Flash was the least of their worries at that moment, for he was most passionately engaged in close conference with the former sidekick of Green Arrow; who was not exactly resisting the Meta's approach, though the air sizzled between the back of the archer's head and the burning blue eyes of a certain former-Goddess. 'Property of Troia' indeed…

Raven's souls self flared between the newly reunited couples, forcing them apart in quick succession, as Superman gave a no-too discrete cough into a hand that was capable of turning coal into diamonds…and yet, it was not he who spoke.

"If you are quite finished, there is the slight problem of the Invasion of Earth to take care of, can you keep your hands and whatever other parts of your anatomy, to yourselves for now?" growled a deep voice, causing a few sheepish looks and raging blushes to spread throughout the Titans like wildfire…

Certain Titan leaders could be counted as more suicidal than others, as Nightwing beamed and replied cheekily, "We'll _try_…" and neither the emphasis, nor the taunt, were lost on any of them. Batman glared at his former-partner balefully, a wordless conversation passing between them in a second's silence…then the corner of the Dark Knight's mouth curled up in amusement…

"Now that's sorted, we should probably re-take the Watchtower…right?" smoothed Wally, trying to make peace with all the different factions, and skilfully avoid a certain wandering hand that kept groping him…though whether it belonged to Red Arrow or Troia, he could never be sure… Both heroes stood behind him, expressions permanently caught between amused and stoic; gazing to Nightwing and awaiting instructions, as always…

~)0(~

Cyborg leaned over to his right the tiniest fraction and whispered from the corner of an unmoving mouth, "Hey, _Green Genes_…if you and _Fish-boy _don't cut that out, I'm pretty certain we're going to get thrown out an airlock…and I don't just mean by Batman…" the threat seemed to calm the pair. The shorter green male stood straighter and leaned more towards him, Garth gave him an annoyed glare, as if personally faulting him for the loss of his fun…

"Don't start with me, fish-boy, just listen to what they're sayin', I'd hate to lose either of you because you were too busy to hear the instructions…" he sighed, and the angry stare softened somewhat, an ever-cool hand found its way to his shoulder and squeezed gently, the Atlantean's face also smiling. "We would never be so careless deliberately, my friend." Tempest said, reassuringly, and they turned their attention, as one, to the speaking parties.

~)0(~

"…and you need to trust us on this, we will take out those on the Watchtower, you try to regain the systems; the sooner we can call in the rest of the League and co-ordinate our efforts, the less futile it will all seem. We can win this…" stated Nightwing confidently, slightly riled that the Justice League seemed to have so little trust of them…as if everything they had ever done still labelled them as children.

"He's right, guys…I mean, we totally took out a frickin' massive demon when we were kids, _twice_!" Wally interjected, vehemently…to which Batman narrowed the slits in his cowl, "Yes, twice. As you were unsuccessful in destroying him the first time; and you are saying we should entrust such an important task to you…?" the deep scary voice echoed a little, making them feel slightly claustrophobic in the large, bright chamber.

"Well…when you put it that way…Look, it wasn't our fault Big, Red and Ugly came back the second time, but you have to admit…a bunch of kids taking on something even you guys wouldn't was pretty impressive. We did push him back into his own dimension-thingy…" countered the Speedster, clearly confused as to which team he should be playing for and settling for both…

"Now isn't the time to be playing games, Wally. You're part of the Justice League now…you can't take their side," supplied the calm, commanding tones of Green Lantern, who then turned to address the Titans who had amassed behind their original Leader, "Look, it's not that we don't want the help, it's just…"

"Just _what_? We're still 'kids' to you? Have you any idea why we formed the Teen Titans in the first place?" glared Nightwing, the inner anger from earlier seeming to radiate outwards at John; Troia stepped forth to add to the verbal battle, as did Wonder Woman. "You are still children; can you not see we wish to protect you? The League will deal with this, you will stay _here_."

Fighting words if ever a Titan had ever heard them…

~)0(~

J'onn J'onzz felt great unease at the failure to include even the older Titans, there was something about it that screamed Danger…and he could feel the equal parts of hatred and anxiety vibrating outwards from the Flash. He felt as if he had betrayed the others, that thought was clear in his mind; J'onn could sense it even without prying into the Speedster's mind. It would not be long before-…

"Look, guys, I really think we should let the others in on this, seriously!" burst Wally.

…-exactly that.

~)0(~

The green bird circled the room, diving onto the floor and becoming a growling cheetah; pacing back and forth, back and forth through the large circle of Titans, tail flicking in obvious anger. "Gar, calm down a little," called Roy, crouching down to scratch the cheetah behind his ears, resulting in some of the cutest-sounding purring they'd ever heard from the green boy-turned-cat.

Cyborg laughed, "Who's a good Kitty-cat, then? Seriously Gar, maybe you should stay that way…_muuuuuuuuuuuch_ more attractive…" he said, and nudged the green animal with a metallic knee; earning a baleful glare, hiss and claw slash combo… "Whoa! Who didn't get any cat-nip this morning?"

Generalised smiles and a raised feeling of group morale broke under the strain of the situation, and grim expressions replaced gentle smiles of warmth; strangely enough it was Jericho who first 'voiced' his displeasure with the situation, by making a few…unique, gestures. All of which left the other Older Titans speechless….

~)0(~

As they had no real knowledge of Sign Language, their collective intelligence working out what exactly the extended middle finger stood for, and no more…the younger Titans sat quietly on the edge of the transporter pad circle. Bart began to vibrate softly, just to satisfy his need to do something; whereas Conner lay flat back and stretched out, Cassie and Tim on either side. Robin, Superboy and Wonder Girl were slowly drifting off into sleep, listening half-heartedly to the growing argument between their predecessors; considering they didn't get a heck of a lot of sleep last night, and in Robin's case, the night before that, either.

"…you listening to us?" called Vic, turning to the Titans under his temporary command; Starfire also made her way over, "Are you well, young counter-parts? You seem to be of the tiredness, quite significantly…" Kid Flash had the most unique look of confusion written all over his features…

Luckily it was noticed, as Troia supplied, "She means, you look tired, and wants to know if you are alright. Kori, they're fine…they just don't have the…the _stamina_ we have…" There was no mistaking the lewd reference in her voice, something no one with a PG Rated mind would ever understand…

~)0(~

"We should speak with them again, let them understand how we feel; give a diplomatic solution…" supplied Tempest, frowning a little at the tension he perceived into the room.

"No." The answer was short, simple and heart-felt; it also held anger…one syllable simmered through the air and seemed to touch them all…igniting something within them, until they all repeated the word… "No…"

Nightwing spoke again, "No, we do this on our own, we show them they were wrong. Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Superboy…get up! You four will be taking the upper levels, think you can handle it?"

Bart let out a whoop and yanked all the others to their feet, and then they flickered, one by one disappearing…

Roy looked to Nightwing and said, "You know, I think you just made their day…" and beamed, scratching at the slightest trace of stubble decorating his chin; the other male sighed and said, "…and the rest of us, will split up and take out the lower levels before the League can. First three floors directly below us will be Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jericho and Starfire; take out any invaders you find. The rest with me, we'll take the three bottom levels.

I hacked the information Batman found in the Watchtower computers, sensors indicate four squadrons of _Omation_s on each level; each squadron consists of twelve soldiers. Sounds like fun, huh? Just watch out for the weapons, the one that looks like an orange, glowing cattle-prod…thing can shoot a bolt over ten feet, with or without the accompanying electrical-type attack." He said, smiling, "Let's go!"

~)0(~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter...<strong>

**Stay Tuned for the next fun-filled adventure: Chapter 10: The Kids Are Alright...**

**And yes, I do like The Offspring...XD**

**And please, ================REVIEW====================**


	11. Chapter 10: The Kids Are Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Titans, Teen Titans or the Justice League...and yes, I am secretly a Superhero...**

**This Chapter: The Truth...a Cattle Prod of DOOM...AND Beast Boy gets a close up of the Golden Twins...and near-dies of happy-happy-ness...Only Kidding guys, it's not that bad. Actually quite a funny/angsty chapter...please enjoy.**

**COMPETITION: Name the Omation Weapon...I will actually use your word in later chapters! Submit a name with your Revies/PM me, limited time offer, you have about a day and a half...I need it shortly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Kids Are Alright…<strong>

**~)0(~**

It was Shayera that first voiced her opinion.

"They're going to try something…why do I get the feeling you know that?" she directed the question at Gotham's Dark Knight, who merely returned the gaze without any clear expression.

Hawkgirl took this as a sign she was right, "You do know something, don't you? This is a…a test or something?" she asked. The cowl moved slightly, almost as if he was…raising an eyebrow…and she smiled, "I'm right, aren't I? You want to see what they'll do…all of you, you want to see what the kids are made of."

Superman became grave, crossing his arms over the massive shield on his chest, and suddenly looking quite dark, which was –to be honest- quite scary; even Wonder Woman took a pace away from the Man of Steel. Though the Amazonian Princess did take the time to nod to Shayera, in agreement, "You are correct…we do intend to test them, that is why we have made no move against the Omations as of yet."

Flash re-appeared, "Guys, I just scouted the Tower and- hey, did I miss something?" he skidded in sideways and halted quickly, glancing at the strange expressions on the others' faces. Green Lantern floated in behind him, "…-Kid, slow down! Whoa, what's up with you guys?"

J'onn seemed on the verge of saying something, but Batman cut in, "Nothing, now stop wasting time, we have to take back the Control Room. Flash, go and explore the lower levels…Pay particular attention to Levels B2 to B5, now go."

The Speedster left in a flash, as was his namesake, and Diana turned back to Bruce, "Isn't that where Nightwing instructed the first team to go…? Are they not a team member _shor- oh,_ you knew Flash would follow your orders without question…?"

Superman cracked a smile, "Of course he did…he's the Goddamn Batman…"

~)0(~

Nothing more than a streak of light, Wally's thoughts moved at the same speed as he, himself did. "_Wonder why Bats sent me down here? Seriously, does that guy ever take a joke…maybe his face'd crack if he ever attempted to smile…but, why would he send me to the lower levels? Wait…Why only B2 to B5…why not B2 through to B8? Of course, he could always have-…Whoa!_"

Skidding to a halt in blatant surprise, he came face to face with Kori and Joey, Vic and Gar turning to gaze at him in incredulity; Wally took the initiative and began to beam profusely, "Hey, what're you guys doing down here?"

Dozens of green bodies lined the walls, floors and…was that a lime green behind hanging out of the air duct…?

"Defying orders, …you?" Cyborg mentioned calmly, smirking in his own unique way and leaning against a blank grey wall; arms folded casually over his cybernetic chest and gazing at the Speedster with all the interest of someone asking after the weather.

Wally looked back, blue orbs shining with amusement as he removed his cowl, "Well, I was following what Bats said…but somehow I get the feeling I'm about to disobey orders and go with-…wait…you wouldn't be stuck dealing with a certain alien infestation on levels B-2 through B-5, would you?"

Cyborg's posture lost its calm composure and settled for complete surprise, "How did you know…eavesdropping again, Speedfreak?" he glared at the red-clad man, through eyes both organic and artificial. For his part, the Flash looked taken aback at the accusation and raised his hands up placatingly, "Whoa! Hey, no…it's just…I have a feeling we're being set up here, and I don't like it. Bats was _very_ specific about where I should check…"

A green mouse that appeared on Kori's shoulder –perilously close to the 'Golden Twins'- and squeaked loudly as her hand encased it; dangling it by the tail in front of her eyes.

As he swung, Beast Boy yelped out, "So the League is playing with us? So not cool…seriously, are there any hot Omation Babes or Dudes up here? And Kori…no fair!"

The Tamaranean giggled and gently swung the green mouse back and forth before her, "Be patient Garfield, we will speak of such things when Earth is then safe…"

Joey started to make frantic signals with his hands, which Cyborg patiently interpreted, and responded aloud, "Got it, Joey…Guys, we really should call the others, Joey's getting a bad feeling…"

~)0(~

Slamming a fleeting fist into a nearby lime-green face, spinning nimbly on his feet and delivering a roundhouse kick that could have killed Chuck Norris himself; he briefly acknowledged the annoying buzzing whirr that signalled someone was trying to reach him via the Titan Communicator.

"_Just a second…_" he whispered under his breath, releasing an array of batarangs with deadly precision towards those who held Tempest and Red Arrow pinned in a corner; someone had struck the pair with the glowing cattle-prod of doom, and in his spasms, the archer had flung his bow far from his hand. Leaving them defenceless on the harsh metal floor.

~)0(~

Arrows littered the ground beneath them; Tempest groaned and clutched his head, unable to do more than grip onto the cool metallic floor beneath him as the world turned…which was strange, as they happened to be in space, which does not rotate in such a manner…

Desperately, his mind tried it's best to reconcile the dizzy sensation which brought chaos to his perceptions…to no avail… There was a harsh pressure on his back, a boot perhaps?

"Get your stinkin' feet off me_-ahhh_!" cried the Archer, railing at the ones who held him down…only for punishment to be meted out with the strange shock-weapon the aliens employed… His body jerked without any apparent conscious control on Roy's part, flailing limbs seemed to go on forever…though, in his heart, Garth knew it was moments only…

To say he had never seen the archer so out of control of his body like this would be…_incorrect_…but usually such actions on his part were under more…pleasurable circumstances, and more voluntary than this…torture.

Finally the weapon was removed; Roy lay still, panting and sweat-soaked, and unfortunately the Atlantean (despite the horrific-ness of the situation) was reminded of many a similar situation and became momentarily lost in a vision…until the prod slammed into his own shoulder, he screamed and flailed.

And then it was gone.

He looked up to see Nightwing striding across the room, knocking Omations left, right and center with the most casual of ease; those who had tormented them so recently were slain upon the ground, or pinned against the cold, hard, unforgiving walls of starkest grey metal.

His visage was hard, like he was angry against something…but tried to mask it well; but Garth could feel the anger, knew the smile to be a mask as it flared up upon reaching them…

"You okay?" asked the dark-clad hero, kneeling by him, and ducking out of instinct as Troia sent a handful of green bodies airborne over him; the air was rent beside him, and another figure drew forth, one whose dark soul filled the room in the shape of a raven. The Daughter of Trigon knelt by Garth, her cool hands seemed to draw pain from his suddenly tired muscles; the Atlantean shook his head and sat upright slowly, "Thank you, Raven; but it seems I was not the one worse for wear of this encounter…please, see to Ro- Red Arrow."

And she was gone, kneeling by the other and placing her hands on him; Roy groaned and rose after a mere moment, shaking his head slowly and tensing each muscle group in turn…as if checking to see it all worked. By his side appeared a star-spangled outfit of deepest night; the archer's eyes could be seen to trail up her legs and to the hand that firmly gripped his bow.

Roy smiled, gratefully and accepted her free hand to draw him upright, "Hey, thanks Donna, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes…"She passed over his bow with a strangely playful look on her face, "Only sometimes?" she questioned.

He paused in confusion, mentally backpedalled and replayed the conversation in his mind…you could tell because it was written all over his face; he then beamed easily and subconsciously moved out of immediate swinging distance, "Well, it's just that I've got so many others to choose from…"

The immortal Last Words of Roy Harper, _Red Arrow_, the man who couldn't keep his mouth shut to save himself…

~)0(~

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading, please Review...<strong>

**==============REVIEW================== (subtle hint)**

**Next Chapter: Ch 11: In Space, No one can Hear You Call Batman an Ass...Except the Goddamn Batman...**

**Whoot!^^ Loves you all!^^**


	12. Chapter 11: In Space, Noone Can Hear You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Teen Titans or The Titans...though in my imagination, they are mine! ! *cough* Ahem...**

**This Chapter: ANGST METER OFF THE SCALES, group-huggyness and What the Hell are the Teen Titans doing to those poor Aliens? O.O**

**COMPETITION: Name the Omation Weapon...I will actually use your word in later chapters! Submit a name with your Revies/PM me, limited time offer, you have about a day and a half...I need it shortly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: In Space, No One Can Hear You Call Batman an Ass…Except the Goddamn Batman…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Offering his hand, Nightwing felt the Atlantean's fill his own and he gently pulled the other upright; Garth was forced to lean against him for support, as his legs were under the assumption they were made of jelly at the current moment. To be honest, they were doing a _wonderful_ impression…

"Need a minute?" he asked carefully, trying his best to work around the legendary Atlantean Pride…and the other responded by sighing gratefully and leaning even more so against him; luckily Nightwing had anticipated this and braced against the additional weight.

It was then he heard what should have been Roy's last words on this plane –for they all knew how possessive Donna could get- and tactfully interjected, "You seem to be under the strange impression that you get a choice…rather than merely being loaned out like a library book to those who ask correctly…"

He had anticipated surprise at his words, -after all, the blow to the Archer's ego was so hard it might as well have been with a sledgehammer- but the look he got was utter disbelief; however…it did what he intended, focussing Donna's pent-up rage at him, rather than the hapless archer.

"Dick, you know I love you but, By the Gods, I am going to make you eat those words!" she ranted, encroaching on his space with each carefully placed step; her gaze could set stone afire…and yet, she paused mere feet from him when she saw his smile. Confusion lit up her features, before the rage abated and she returned his grin…as he knew she would; it was well known that Donna could never stay mad at Dick for long…such an occurrence being a source of much confusion and wonderment for the other Titans…

Donna sighed and stared seemingly straight through his mask, "Fine, you know I would never truly hurt you, unless you asked…" she teased and he muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, _'…I don't remember asking to be thrown through your Kitchen wall…_' She punched his arm lightly, "Hey, that was _one time_…well, okay, if you want to be technical it was twice…Stop getting off topic, that's not the issue at hand!"

Troia thought a moment, and he took the pause to allow Tempest a chance to test himself on his own feet; Raven held onto the back of Roy's uniform for the moment, trying to give the Archer as much dignity as possible giving that he was as white as a sheet. Whether from his previous injuries, or just the plain fear of what was occurring before him…

"Aha! I have it!" cried the Amazonian Warrior triumphantly, waving a finger in Nightwing's masked face, "You may not borrow Roy for a full week and a half! Oh, and your communicator's on…wait, why are you smiling?"

~)0(~

Sniggering like children, the second half of the Titans crowded around Cyborg's Communicator and listened intently to the drama being played out on one of the levels below them…enjoying themselves immensely…

That is of course, until their Leader's voice came over the device, "…Enjoying the Show, guys?" Cyborg fumbled the device for a moment, Beast Boy passed out in a stone-cold faint and was barely caught by Starfire, Joey was laughing silently as only a mute could…and Flash, well Wally was down on the ground pounding the ground with a fist. Whether to get their attention, or as an outlet for the laughter that seemed to be stuck in his throat and came out as a faint rasping wheeze, they'd never know…

"Man, do you realise you three sound like a bad Soap Opera? Seriously, my Granny would watch that…" jested Victor, Nightwing laughed softly before asking, "Alright, all that aside, have you cleared out your sections? We're all done here; I think we should regroup with the- wait, what's wrong?" His voice changed, somewhere between serious and concern, sensing that Vic was holding something back…

Cyborg sighed, wondering for the umpteenth time, exactly _how_ Shortpants did that…it was even creepier than when he did his 'Disappearing Ninja-trick'… "Now, don't get mad, but-…" he started, only to have Dick's voice override his own, "But _What_, Vic?" The tone was dangerous and mildly menacing…

"_But,_ there's a significant chance Batman and the League set all of this up to play with us…and we're all done here, so we can meet you on the Upper Levels, see what the Kids are up to-…" Victor tried to steer the conversation from the touchy subject as swiftly as possible, but failed.

~)0(~

Anger radiated throughout the entire room, stemming from first one, then all the others as they absorbed and reciprocated the sensation…

"_He Did __**WHAT**_?" hissed their Leader; gripping the Communicator so hard it began to crack and spark in his hands, the video-feed cut out slightly, static scrolling down the screen and causing Vic's visage to wane and distort.

Garth reached over the little distance between where his body leant against his leader for support, and gently removed the frayed piece of technology from the gloved hand; speaking calmly into it he responded, "Victor, it is I, Garth…we will meet you shortly on the Upper Levels. Tempest Out."

Troia now held onto Red Arrow, for Raven had disappeared in a swirl of soul self…she looked to Tempest with concern evident in her eyes; Roy placed his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes… "Donna…_why is the room still spinning_?" he whispered.

Garth looked to the other, "You also see this? I, myself, find the world to be in a constant state of motion…but we must meet with the younger Titans, as promised. Troia, take Red Arrow on with you…I- We will follow you momentarily…"

Giving him a concerned glance, Donna did as she was bid…leaving the room with Roy leaning heavily upon her; the after-effects of the weapons were severe in their ministrations, and it seemed it would not be long afore she carried him. But for now, she left him his dignity…

~)0(~

Reaching out, concern evident in his movements, Tempest placed a gentle hand on Nightwing's shaking one; he clasped it carefully and stilled the trembling…

"Richard, please, do not blame yourself for this…we did not see, any of us. If this has become a game, or some strange form of test that the Justice League has concocted-…" he stated diplomatically, but Nightwing shrugged off his hand aggressively.

"No! Did you never wonder why I quit being his partner all those years ago? I was so sick of playing his games, trying so hard to pass every test and earn his favour, and getting nothing in return…I took _Nightwing_ for myself when I cast the _Robin_ mantle aside, and now I find he's doing it again?" Dick said, tone cold and emotionless; as if it physically hurt to say the words aloud…to _acknowledge them_ and the harsh realities they brought…

Garth understood, he had also passed through great tests for his King and Mentor, Aquaman…but none in the Titans could ever compare to what Dick had been forced to prove, to do in order to maintain being the sidekick to the Batman. The Boy Wonder had taken so long to smile and be comfortable in their presence…not to mention the mask; it seemed Batman had to be in control of every aspect of the boy's life, and had not allowed him to reveal his identity.

It had fractured the tenuous relationship between the two when 'Robin' had revealed himself to be Richard Grayson, adopted son of Billionaire Playboy, Bruce Wayne…but it had helped the rest of the Titans to understand him.

"I understand your anger, but…we, I, am here with you, speak your mind to me…and I will never reveal what is not to be told…" he offered, again taking the other's hand, and it was Dick who looked back…his mask resting in Garth's other hand. The Atlantean smiled a little, knowing any other than those he wished, who had attempted such a feat, would be writhing on the ground long before now…

"No, Garth, I appreciate the offer but…now is not the time, nor will there ever be one…just…Thanks." Nightwing responded blankly, looking to Tempest with honesty in his eyes and smiling gently as he saw the pain he caused his…teammate. Then suddenly, he was the one being supported, the stronger Atlantean shifting their positions slightly and revealing he was no longer in ailment; a clever trick, but one he did not enjoy…

"Release me, Garth, you know I don't like it when-…" he started to complain, only for the other to speak over him, "…When others help you? You do not always have to be the strong one; you _are_ the Leader, but we are your _friends_…with or without certain _benefits_, and we care about you. Know there is_ nothing_ any of us would not be willing to do for you…after all you have done for us, all the times our lives have been indebted to you, you are entitled to share your doubts, fear and pain with us…

_Especially _your pain, the others and I have spoken long on this subject, and we would ask you simply tell us next time you are injured, you know not how we fear for you when you conceal your ailments from us! You, are both the most magnificent and foolish human I have ever known, Richard…and that is why I love you…"

He leaned in, wrapping his arms about the other in consolement and comfort; Nightwing tried to pull away, but as it turns out, Atlantean strength can be quite persuasive when it comes to making someone stand in one place they wish not to be. Tempest let his hands slide up to touch the other's face, Dick turned his face from him, but Garth cupped his cheek and turned him back; pressing his lips to the slowly yielding ones of Bludhaven's Protector.

~)0(~

As they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, Tempest wondered briefly if his point had been made…he did not have to wait long…

"_Hey Garth…?_" Nightwing whispered softly, panting a little as the tension drained from his every pore…The Atlantean raised an eyebrow and looked into the inscrutable expression before him, "_Yes, Dick_?"

There was a momentary pause, and then, Nightwing spoke with great vehemency _"…I just realised…Batman's an Ass…" _

Garth looked at his human friend with surprise, and then they burst out laughing…

~)0(~

**_TBC..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW!^^<strong>

**[Subtle hint] ==================REVIEW=============**

**Next Chapter: Ch 12: How to Fail a Bat-Exam...On Purpose**

**Enjoy!^^**


	13. Chapter 12: How to Fail a BatExam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice League or The Titans, no matter how much I wish I did...**

**THIS CHAPTER: Stuff Happens! What's wrong with Red Arrow? BAD PUNS... Those _poor_** aliens!****

**COMPETITION: Name the Omation Weapon...I will actually use your word in later chapters! Submit a name with your Revies/PM me, limited time offer, you have about a day and a half...I need it shortly...**

**This concludes my MASSIVE Triple Post for the day...remember to send in a clever name for the Omation 'Cattle Prod of Doom' Weapon!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: How to Fail a Bat-Exam…On Purpose<strong>

**~)0(~**

Yawning widely, Robin twirled his bo-staff and absently thwacked a passing Omation as it crawled by; he hardly had to move from his exceptionally comfortable seat atop a pile of unconscious green bodies, as he surveyed the room.

"Come on, guys!" wheedled Kid Flash, dashing about the room and checking each individual Omation to see if there was still some sport to be had; Tim had the strangest sensation he had either been moved…or groped, at super-speed.

"Would _one_ of you _please_ get up and _try_ to fight me?" he yelled, standing in the middle of the room with arms spread wide and head thrown back, apparently addressing the ceiling for some strange reason. Cassie gave him a gentle smack over the back of the head, "Bart, shut it…or I have a feeling we'll all have a terrible headache that lasts…oh say…"

"A week or so?" finished Conner, the Teen of Steel beaming like a fool from where he hovered over the Teen Wonder, absently tugging at the short, black hair and chuckling softly each time Tim waved a hand to ward him off. Wonder Girl flew over, dragging a reluctant Bart with her; and they all settled on a comfortable part of the impromptu Omation beanbag…

~)0(~

Appearing from a dimension that was '_soul_-ly' her own…Raven stepped forth into the room, and immediately wished she hadn't…not that it wasn't anything she hadn't seen (or done, for that matter) before…

But…

"Fellow Titans, are you aware the bodies you are…_upon_…they are still alive…and _aware_?" she queried, which prompted Robin to look at her, mask-less, and smile smugly, "Oh, we _know_…but you can't fault them for enjoying the show…now, can you?" he asked with something infinitely naughty gleaming in the depths of his blue eyes.

Raven was unmoved by his mannerisms, nor their activities, which had not yet ceased, for that matter…

"I merely came to tell you, the other Titans will be here within moments, so be swift…if possible," saying such things and trying to keep a straight face can be hazardous to your health, as she realised in that moment.

Kid Flash made the obligatory lewd joke, "Oh, I've got the whole 'fast' thing in the bag…uh, did you want to join in or…?" he asked politely, to which she responded, "No, thank you for the offer, but there is another I wish to…consult with…Remember, you have moments at best."

And she was gone.

~)0(~

When the older Titans burst through the door to the uppermost chamber of the Watchtower, to find four exceptionally composed teen heroes lounging upon a pile of green bodies - some still twitching in horror over…what?

If the one in the foetal position was anything to go by…not to mention the '_I totally just got laid'_ faces they were all sporting…something had gone on here, something that had most likely scarred the highly-prudish Omations for life.

A small, ridiculously adorable green kitten pounced onto Kid Flash's lap; it purred loudly and rubbed his abdomen, Cassie giggled and reached over to pet him, "Hey Gar, what're you doing?" The kitten, for his part, gave them the most offended look…to which Cyborg responded by laughing his metallic ass off…

Hovering above the others, Koriand'r looked down upon them all, searching each face with concern and worry…her eyes met that of the Flash; Wally returned her feelings…he wasn't here…but neither was Garth. Maybe…maybe they were just…blowing off some steam somewhere…

Nightwing had sounded pretty angry when Victor had revealed the grand design of this exercise…how they had been baited into playing their roles…

Just then Troia flew across the room, a pale Red Arrow in her arms…Superboy and Wonder Girl moved over, so Donna could lay the archer on the most comfortable part of the Omation pile.

"I'm worried, he shouldn't be like this…Raven healed him, didn't she?" Troia asked the room in general, though the question sounded more as if posed to herself than the others…she looked up all of a sudden and realisation dawned, "Where _is_ Raven?"

~)0(~

It was good to hear him laugh, even over something so trivial…he did not laugh enough these days, and it hurt her to the core that she may have prevented such suffering of the soul, had she just known…but it was past and this was now.

He looked straight to where she was concealed without any hesitation, and Raven stood forth into the light-flooded room; his piercing blue eyes met her own indigo ones…and he smiled. "Raven…or is it Rachel now? Where are the others? Are they safe…is something wrong?" he asked, immediately becoming the Leader again, brimming with concern over the welfare of the others.

She shushed him, and Tempest placed a comforting hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "No, they are fine…though I sense, all is not right with you, nor with Garth or Roy. Come, we must return to them…"

Her soul self flared into existence at her beckoning, Dick took a step forwards…only for the comforting hand on his shoulder to become tight and restrictive, he turned back, eyes full of questions. Pausing at the soft smile on Garth's face, and reached for the proffered mask…

Tempest moved to his side, gave the mandatory grope and they both stepped into the darkness of Raven's soul…

~)0(~

Wonder Woman paced the room, "Do you think they're okay?" she asked, for what seemed the thousandth time that minute; concern was etched all over her face. Superman smiled kindly, "I'm sure they're fine, Diana. We trained them to be the best, remember?"

"They have to be; one day they will be _us_, be the _Justice League_, and we have to know for _certain_ that they are prepared to take on that role when the time comes…" Batman intoned, looking up from a computer splayed on the darkened Conference Table.

Green Lantern shifted in discomfit, "So…does that explain why we're sitting here in the Meeting Room while the Titans face off against the invaders?" he asked in confusion.

J'onn, however, seemed to understand, "The point of this exercise is sound, Batman is correct; the Titans will one day replace the majority of the Justice League. To see how they cope with pressure…especially their Leader…will help us to guide them should they need it."

An _Nth-metal_ mace slammed into the table, leaving a sizeable dent; as Shayera glared at them all "So, what you're saying is, we're pretty much feeding the kids to a giant, green meat-grinder…is _that what you're saying_?" she demanded of the stony, shocked faces about her.

The silence was so thick, it could have been cut by a knife…

~)0(~

Two forms were gently deposited on the floor by Raven, both unconscious for the moment and still as the Daughter of Trigon appeared, kneeling down by the pair and laying her hands on them gently. She murmured something softly, and stood, moving to where Troia had tenderly taken Roy's head in her lap… "Worry not, they will wake in a moment…in their strained emotional states, travelling through my soul self would have caused greater harm, so-…"

"You don't have to justify your actions to us, Rachel, as long as they wake in a state that is slightly more cheerful than homicidal, we'll throw a party!" smiled Donna, holding Roy's ashen features towards the light so she may examine him…

Raven placed a hand on his brow, the other feeling the too-slow beat of his heart; she gasped in surprise, "It is worse than I thought…this is what the weapons are intended to do, the shock was only the means to transfer something I cannot define…it is killing him. But…I…can…stop…it…_There_!" she ground out each word with the effort of the healing, gasping with relief as colour flooded back to his features and he moaned.

"Ugh…anybody get the name of the truck that hit me? I swear, that was like the last time Vic and I-_mmmmmmmmmmmmph-va-phhh_!" spoke the Archer, whose words did not go further for the cybernetic hand that closed his mouth for him…

"Hey, I'll let you breathe if you promise to be good," warned Vic, and Roy nodded enthusiastically…relieved to be able to inhale once again…

"As I was saying…" re-launched the incorrigible archer…

He was Doomed.

~)0(~

Donna looked on the exchange with bemusement and mentioned to the cloaked figure beside her, "You know, I think he's gonna be _just_ fine…" with a broad smile on her features; the Tamaranean Princess also moved forwards to join the exchange of words.

"You are _most awesome_, Raven!" Kori smiled, clasping the shorter teen on the shoulder in a manner that bespoke of long camaraderie; Rachel looked back, indigo eyes flashing with gratitude. "Now, to excuse me, please…I must see to _R'chard _and Garth…"

The golden beauty swooped over to where the Tempest and Nightwing lay unconscious, both beginning to show signs of waking; but slowly, as if from deep dreams…

"Please explain, what denomination of sea-creature took it upon themselves to strangle me…?" questioned the Atlantean, looking about in confusion, as if he truly believed there would be some manifestation of whale or giant squid lounging about the Watchtower…

"That goes double for me, _literally_! Raven, when I stop seeing two of you, I may have to kill you…" Nightwing stated calmly, pushing himself up on his arms and shaking his head, Starfire offering her assistance silently and seemed crushed at the complete and utter rejection she received. The darkly-clad arm she gripped tenderly was pulled roughly from her grasp, showing he was still enthralled in anger over their earlier actions…her soft green eyes were filled with hurt and unshed tears; Wally seemed on the verge of action, but paused.

Tempest placed a hand on the other's shoulder, and Nightwing relaxed, allowing the Atlantean to assist him to his feet, and they did so in perfect synchronisation…saddened, Kori floated back to Wally, seeking comfort and reassurance from another person; miserable at the blatant rejection. Watching helplessly as he seemed to be consoled by Tempest, receiving the comfort she longed to give him…and yet she faced his ire? It made no sense…

Were it any other, she would most definitely have killed them for angering her; and then her mind grew irrational, pathways of guilt, deceit and betrayal connecting through her thoughts where none truly existed in reality.

One thought continued to repeat itself in the Tamaranean's mind, "Garth has stolen him from me…Tempest must die…"

~)0(~

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thanks for Reading!^^**

**[Hint about as sublte as a sledgehammer...] **

**============REVIEW======**

**Stay Tuned for the Next _exhilarating_ Chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Stars hath no Fury like a Tremarean Scorned...**


	14. Chapter 13: Stars hath no Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, Teen Titans or Members of the Justice League...well, actually, according to my brother, Superman can't change any lightbulbs because he's currently tied up in my basement...next to Batman. My Rebuttle: We don't have a basement, Genius...they're in my room...**

**An action-packed, anguish-filled chapter...Enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Stars hath no Fury, like a Tamaranean Scorned…<strong>

**~)0(~**

To say he felt uneasy, even fearful, of the female by his side was an understatement…Wally felt the encroaching danger like a burgeoning thunderstorm that flashed deadly lightning and swallowed the sky in darkness as it came…all his instincts screamed for him to flee as fast as possible, find a bed, and hide under it's covers until Armageddon. Though in reality, he stayed put; for he feared, like a snake, she would sense any movement and react with hostility…

Golden hands curled into fists, all the fingers cracking horrifically and shaking with some strange rage the speedster could not explain; but, following her gaze back to its source, he understood. Dick, _their_ Dick stood by Garth; the Atlantean giving succour, love and reassurance –like he would to any of them, but the manner seemed overly friendly, as if he knew a great secret of epic magnitude. His words seemed to buoy the Titan Leader, though they were spoken too soft to hear from a distance…

"Kori, it's probably not what you think, seriously…you know he loves us all equally; Nightwing's probably still just a little pissed about the 'carrying' comment you made earlier, I mean, for _X'hal's sake_, he's part of the _frickin' Bat-clan_! Those guys could hold a grudge or grievance until the world ended!" he argued calmly, on the side of Reason, in the face of her Anger…

But there was no reaching her…

~)0(~

Sensing tension between several of her teammates, Troia stepped forth to placate those in closest reach; leaving Roy to Vic and Gar's _tender_ mercy…as in Doomed, with a capital 'D'. The green hummingbird was as insistent in it's questioning as it was annoying, "Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy! Ro- _ack_!" Tittered the creature, before it was caught in a large, red-clad fist, and squeezed until words were no longer possible without sacrificing precious oxygen…

Gar finally gave up and shifted back into a human, such a shape being enough to dislodge the suffocating grip; thus proving the immortal theory, '_Every action has an equal and opposite reaction_', as the green teen landed on the archer's chest and slammed the entire contents of his lungs out like a crushed can…

It also gave rise to another great immortal saying, "_Karma's a Bitch…_"

~)0(~

Silent, as always, Jericho came forwards and signalled enthusiastically with his hands, Vic nodded and turned back to face Red Arrow, "Joey wants to know whether you had the whole clichéd, '_Life flashing before Your Eyes'_ Moment…like in the movies? And I'll admit to being curious too, go on_ Robin Hood_…enlighten us all." Smirked Cyborg, raising an eyebrow as he gazed down at the slowly-standing Archer; finally offering a hand when Kid Flash contrived to boot the older Titan upright, sending the man toppling forwards, overbalanced…

From his awkward position, face mere inches from the ground and constrictive cybernetic arm damn near crushing the life from his chest (ironically being all that was holding him upright), Roy wheezed out, "Not particularly, but if you want to talk about_ just then_, when the _floor was so eager to meet me we nearly collided_…then yeah, I'd say I saw a few choice moments of my life in a strange montage…" His eyes were wide and surprised behind his mask, shadows of memory and figures of variously aged Lian's danced in his eyes…

Gar began to prod him, "Well, what did you see? Was I in it? Oh, I know! What about Lian and_ Chesh_- _**uck**_!" If Gar kept up the ridiculous portion of their banter, he would end up with whiplash from all the people rushing to stem the verbal leak that was his mouth…

His mask askew, the Red archer's eyes flashed dangerously; Gar took an involuntary step backwards, even with Joey's soft hand around his noise-making hole…the Body-Jumper also making the swift journey out of reach.

"Hey man, he didn't mean that…Gar's an idiot; you know it, I know it, we ALL know it, ignore him while I go find some industrial-strength duct tape for Animal Boy's mouth…" placated Vic, reaching over to gently replace the other's mask to it's original position; Roy's anger simmered down and cooled, "Yeah, you're right…just, don't mention…_her_…again, please. I chose all of you, and Lian now has a dozen or so Uncles and Aunts of the close variety, I prefer it like this to before…"

Releasing Beast Boy, Joseph made more hand signals, but this time Vic shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to ask that, Joey. It's a bit-…personal…" Cyborg explained, diplomatically; alternately trying to approve, but disapprove of the idea at the same time…

"No, wait…ask it anyway Joey, I'll answer anything you put to me," Roy smiled at the golden-haired mute, who smiled in reciprocation and repeated the signals, slower this time.

And Vic's mouth fell open, with no intention of closing any time soon…

~)0(~

Donna turned around at that point to see what was going on, having tried her best to console the Tamaranean, only to have Koriand'r storm from the room; Wally hurrying after her in concern…

"'_Is there anything you regret doing?' _What a strange question, Joey…where are you getting your ideas…wait, don't want to know!_"_ she queried the question with surprise, gazing hard at the archer. She leant over, her blue orbs piercing his own and repeated the question directly to him, "So…Roy, is there anything that came to mind in that moment of near-death, that you regret doing…?" Silently she pleaded for his answer to be uniquely…well, _Roy_…

He did not disappoint…

~)0(~

Without batting an eyelid, Roy turned to face the others and said, "Does Beast Boy count?" and laughed, for about point five of a second…before it became hard to breathe…

Vic and Donna had to spend the next few moments attempting to remove a GINORMOUS green octopus from his face…

Said octopus was heard to quote Queen Victoria when it burbled, '_We are not amused…_'

~)0(~

"Should I offer my assistance, I may be able to bend Garfield to my will…" inquired the Atlantean, musing aloud to Nightwing, as he watched Roy pass him with a deep forest green cephalopod limiting his ability to breathe correctly. There was a chance it could turn into a Monty Python-esque chase, sans crazy music track, as Donna and Vic attempted to chase the Archer about… Logic was dead to them.

Nightwing looked to the other, clearly amused, "Are you referring to your ability to communicate to sea creatures, or have you other means of communicating…or should I say, _persuading_, our resident comedian? It would make you the only one…come to think of it, it could almost be considered a Superpower in its own right…"

No answer, bar a slight smirk adorning the pale face, "Then it seems, my friend, you have had powers all this time…but I use no such persuasion on Garfield, it is mere…coincidence, he does everything I say. Surely you don't believe…?" Garth smiled; secrets unsaid glinting in the depths of his eyes…and Nightwing responded -in an unusually cheerful mood- by laughing softly.

It was then he took a subconscious audit of those present in the room… "Wait, where'd the Teen Titans go? Great, something else to deal with…as if the alien threat wasn't enough!" sighed Richard, placing a hand over his mask and pinching the bridge of his nose. Tempest placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fear not, Raven knows their location…see how she beckons?" He pointed to the doorway, through which the said Mistress of Magic waved in that frantic manner only teens could employ…

~)0(~

Striding to meet her, Rachel's wide indigo eyes spoke volumes, "What's wrong, Raven? Where are the Titans?" commanded Nightwing, aiming for friendly inquiry and ending up, angry and authorative, concern radiated from him in waves. She looked to him, "It is not they that concern me, though I know their location…it is Koriand'r, she is quite angered over something. Wallace went after her when she left the room, but when they did not return…Robin convinced the others to go after them."

Nightwing sighed again, "I think I know why…you stay here with the others, I'll go and find out what they're doing…" Raven nodded, moving back into the room, heading directly for the almost comical battle royal occurring between the archer-strangling Octopus and Vic, Donna, Joey and Roy, himself. Red Arrow was trying his best to lever green changeling off himself with the help of his bow…Donna had her foot on his chest and was avidly tugging on a tentacle; likewise was Cyborg.

Joey, however, remained quietly to one side…waiting for an opportunity…

~)0(~

Striding down the cold metal corridors, he felt something burbling about in the companion by his side and tried to tactfully ask after the source of his emotional disturbance…only to be rebutted kindly, but firmly. So he took the only other option…he grabbed the other's arm and used his superior strength to halt the human…

The glare he received could have…_should have_ melted the walls, if not his head…

"Let go…" Nightwing growled, joviality of before already long gone in the face of these new troubles; not that Garth blamed him, of course, there was much pressure to be had when you had to look after and guide not just one, but seemingly two sets of Titans…not an easy task for anyone. However, the Atlantean stood his ground.

"No…not until you tell me what this is about…it seems Koriand'r is most upset over something, as are you…as I have not access to her memories, I must be made to understand through yours. Please…" he said, inserting a soft plea into the tone; which worked most wonderfully, for the hero's muscles lost their tense rigidity under his own hand and his grip lessened.

"This morning, in the Manor…we argued over…over something trivial, when she would not release my utility belt unless I gave in to her demands; I left the room in anger and she was hurt, I had thought Wally…" he paused, the other clasping his shoulder with his ever-cool hands, "You had believed Wally would speak with her about it and allay her fears…?" he asked.

Nightwing nodded silently, Garth knowing better than to speak aloud any other thoughts he may be having about what the supposed argument had been about; for he had one idea, and knew quite well how often it had been rejected by Bludhaven's Protector…and the why of it.

"She wished to carry you, didn't she? You do not have to answer, I see it in your stance…but you must understand her point of view…such things are her way," Garth whispered to the other, getting closer and placing an arm about the other. Nightwing shrugged off the gesture of companionship and stepped away, "I…I know, it's just…everytime I refuse she always comes back again, like I'm magically going to change my entire personality overnight." He sighed, "Maybe I should…you know how I don't like to make her unhappy…but-…"

But whatever the former Boy-Wonder was going to say was lost, as a cry of anger, terror, pain and need rippled through the Watchtower corridor; a chorus of six voices echoed all about them, over and over in their fear, until suddenly…it stopped. And the silence was far more fearsome to the two heroes than any shriek of anguish could have been…

They began to run…

~)0(~

"Great Hera, what was that?" demanded Diana, sitting upright in her seat; the Themyscirian Princess' eyes were wide with concern, the pupils expanding slightly with battle-lust, like any Amazon's would. Her fists clenched and she slammed the table at the lack of response, "Dammit to Tartarus, would you sit here and do nothing while the children suffered?"

The silence was deafening; Hawkgirl seconding the sentiment by slamming her mace down on the conference table, placing a sizeable dent in it before Green Lantern had the opportunity to will a giant, green shield into existence. A restraint appeared upon the Thanagerian's arms, she growled at his stoic features, "Release me!" He shook his head, "Not until you calm down, Shayera. Charging in there angry and half-cocked, won't help them, more likely we'll just cause more of a problem."

"So you would do nothing?" shot the Amazon, from across the room; he turned to placate Wonder Woman and Shayera suddenly found herself free, J'onn stepped in, as did Superman, in an effort to calm them all down. "Diana, you need to stop this!" yelled the Man of Steel, as J'onn held up his hands before Hawkgirl in what, he obviously believed, to be a placatory gesture… Things descended into chaos…

Then Batman entered the room…

~)0(~

The giant green octopus paused, mid-strangle, as the cries reverberated throughout the small room…and then dropped, unceremoniously, the red-clad archer upon the floor with a dull, "Thud". Said archer –whose face was as red as his outfit through lack of oxygen- gasped and groaned, rolling to his feet with a look of pure loathing shooting towards Beast Boy; Donna pulled him upright, her manner distracted as she gazed at the doorway, posture screaming her need to take action.

Victor looked at the trio with a serious glint to his human eye, "Had enough of the games you three? Looks like we're needed elsewhere…Joey, Raven, you two come with me, we'll check it out. You three follow us when you're ready…just don't do anything stupid…"

His glance sought out that of Roy and Garfield's, narrowing for an instance to get his point across…

Both adopted suitable looks of innocence…

~)0(~

Loping down the corridors, metallic legs clanking on the floor and cybernetic muscles moving as best they could to give him all possible speed, Cyborg raced towards the source of the disturbance with the part-demon Mystic and the mute Body-shifter following behind.

So focused was he, so intent upon their goal…none of them heard the soft cries coming from the room they had left seconds before…

~)0(~

Two sets of glowing, lime-green eyes, confronted the Heroes as they skidded into the room…for Starfire and the Flash stood but a foot in the doorway, barring the entrance…

Their eyes glowed a strange colour, lighter than that of the Tamaranean's normal colour, but definitely wrong…Nightwing felt slightly disturbed at how different it made her look, not to mention Wally…

The Flash's eyes were uncovered, red hair in stark relief against the unnatural glow of his normally shining eyes; there was something definitely wrong with them both and yet…

It wasn't until the strong, golden hand had wrapped itself around Tempest's throat…and he suddenly found himself slammed into a wall, his back a blaze of fire and pain; that he realised the pair were truly no longer on their side.

And then Wally tried to vibrate him through a wall…what was going on here?

~)0(~

Her eyes beheld her enemy, something within her mind whispered…no, _urged_, her to reach out and seize him, enact the long-awaited revenge…and she did, for her heart was cold with hate and want that was not her own.

Not that she cared…her four fingered hand was already about Garth's throat, the Atlantean's eyes full of disbelief and sorrow, the rage flared as she saw, pity…compassion, enter his expressive eyes…and she began to question…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, next Chapter up soon!^^<strong>

**Next Chapter: Chapter 14: Hands off, Property of the teen Titans...**

**For the Love of all Spandex-clad *drool* heroes, Please REVIEW!^^**


	15. Chapter 14: Hands Off, Property of Teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Teen titans or the Titans...the Omations, however, belong to me -body and soul- for I am their evil Overlord...Lady...whatever. *insert evil laugh***

**Prepare for Awesoe, Angst and Adventure!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Hands Off, Property of the Teen Titans…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Molecules raced faster than the speed of sound, coursing through his veins, around his body and out through his hands; which were firmly clenched into fists with fractional amounts of dark blue and black spandex in their palms. A flash of recognition lit up his mind, the face of one he knew well was in sharp relief, so close he could kiss…touch, _touch_ the other man…wait, where had that thought come from? The idea played havoc on his mind, and yet, it seemed so familiar…

He vibrated faster; as something willed him to, but there seemed an insistent nagging this was wrong, that this was something he shouldn't be doing… Vaguely, somewhere back in the depths of his mind, he heard ribs snap as the other was forced back against the wall...spine snapping as muscles strained against the overwhelming invitation Wally was offering, for his flesh to merge with the molecules of the solid metal wall behind him.

And then he heard it, the command he had waited for all this time, "_Enough_."

~)0(~

They descended without warning; one moment was quiet confusion as the trio watched the backs of Cyborg, Jericho and Raven race to save their friends, lovers and younger counter-parts, and the next…it became apparent, said counter-parts no longer needed saving.

Robin came first, as always; he was the leader after all, and such a thing would have brought fond smiles of remembrance to their faces…now, their expressions only bespoke of bewilderment, confusion and terror.

Red Arrow was first to strike the ground, caught off guard by Kid Flash as he sped through the room like a teen-sized bullet; Troia was next to go, pinned to the wall by the dual might of Superboy and Wonder Girl, their eyes glowing an ominous lime-green in the dim light.

Across the room, Beast Boy circled the unmasked Robin, unsure whether or not he truly wished to hurt the other…it was _Tim_ for _X'hal_'s sake! How could he even think to cause the younger teen harm? The guy'd pulled his butt out of the fire –both figurative and literal- too many times to count…

Glowing green eyes regarded him strangely, as if listening to something or someone he couldn't hear… The teen wonder lunged, striking out pre-emptively –which was unusual in itself for one of the Bat-Clan, who preferred to gage an enemy's abilities first- and catching the shape-shifter off guard. The bo-staff slammed into his green cheek, sending sparks of pain up and down the left side of his face…yet no emotion stirred on the face of his adversary; he shifted into a green hummingbird, whirring past the other's head and making for freedom.

Realising this was an unrealistic goal, he dropped to the ground as a cheetah, swiping out with his claws and raked along the ribs of the Boy Wonder, exposing flesh and blood to the world through multi-coloured spandex. Yet there was no reaction, none at all though there should have been…but Robin simply continued to pursue him, backing him further and further away from the others no matter what animal he shifted into; and finally there was nowhere left to retreat.

Gar really didn't want to hurt the other, but his instinct screamed to take Robin out and run; for Roy was already bound and dazed upon the floor to his left, and there was a Donna-shaped imprint in the metal walls to his right; but Troia already lay face down on the ground, bound by Cassie's lasso –a gift from Ares- and had been shocked into submission with something that approached Zeus' lightning. But still, both Wonder Girl and Superboy placed a foot squarely on the once-goddess' back and kept an even pressure as her shaking arms tried to help her to rise…

A muffled expletive from his left-hand side let him know Red Arrow was alive and kicking, Kid Flash hit the ground face-first as his legs were swiped out from under him; the original Titans were fighting back, Roy winning…Donna losing, and Gar? Well, he just had a little bird problem to deal with…

~)0(~

His presence filled the room like an ominous shadow, the voice deep and reverberating, "Stop it, what are you…children? You squabble amongst yourselves whilst the Titans are in serious danger; this has gone far beyond the test's original perimeters and when the time comes to save…our children, you're all too busy fighting over who to blame."

The words from Gotham's Dark Knight had the desired effect, the remainder of the Justice League broke apart from their skirmishes, looking suitably chastised and sheepish, Wonder Woman cleared her throat…and removed her hands from said part of Superman's anatomy, allowing his to breathe easier. Hawkgirl's mace stopped battering against the Giant Green bars of the birdcage Green Lantern had conjured up to contain her rage; and J'onn stopped his attempts to telepathically calm the situation…

"He's right, the children need our help," said Superman, Wonder Woman's face morphed into an expression of pure determination as her fist hit the opposite palm and made a sickening crunching noise… Shayera shouldered the mace and stood with a hand on her hip, wings flexing in anticipation; Martian Manhunter and John were already at the door, watching Batman for instructions.

The Dark Knight responded, simply, "Let's go…"

~)0(~

Her grip was most difficult to break, where it squeezed the air from his lungs, and they burned….the other hand rose up in his vision, green starbolt crackling loudly and searing close to his face…and yet he could do nothing to save himself, or Nightwing. For the other man was slowly being forced towards the wall, where he just knew Wally would try to vibrate him through it…

Such a thing would not end well…

And then, blessed relief and oxygen, as a voice called, "Enough. Release them!"

The strangle hold on his throat ceased instantly, and even his Atlantean Pride could not keep him from sagging to the ground, gasping like…well, like a fish out of water… Another body slammed to the ground beside him, the blunt exhalation and lack of any real movement from the other bespoke of an injury he was concealing…

Flash and Starfire remained motionless; eyes glowing and pulsing strangely as they glared down upon the two heroes that had, up until a few moments prior to entering, been both teammates and…partners. There was a strange ripple in the air just beyond the two former-Titans, and two ornately dressed Omation Warriors appeared; left hands crossed over their chests, six long fingers extending to touch a button over their hearts, on the right side…which seemingly controlled some form of wraith-tech.

No wonder they hadn't seen them coming the first time…but now the secret was out, it would make finding them _much_ easier; by his side, Richard gave a soft, echoing laugh laced with the faintest rasping wheeze. Garth looked to him, concerned, but there was no time to ask, for those who had appeared moved forwards; standing just behind Wally and Kori, the green pair, one of either gender, regarded them with equal parts suspicion, curiosity and…something dark that defied description…

The female raised her bejewelled hand, "Bring them to me." She gestured at them elegantly, and suddenly the pair were hoisted to their feet by the fronts of their costumes; Garth rasped a little as pressure was put on his dry, burning throat, whilst Dick gave a small gasp but schooled his face to show no emotion. Inwardly the Atlantean sighed, there was no way of telling how damaged he was…and judging from the rigid manner in which he held himself, it was serious…

Flash twisted his arm most painfully behind his body, grabbing hold of his hair in the same movement. A foot slammed into the back of his knees and they hit the ground in unison, kneeling before the Omations; the male moved forwards, sharp green eyes assessed his body in a way that made him feel most uncomfortable…it grabbed his chin, looked deep in his eyes and smiled, baring sharp, pointed teeth. He turned to the female that was caressing the cheek of a reluctant Nightwing, who shrank away from the touch, and spoke, "Yes, they will do…this one will make a fine warrior!"

Jewellery jingled as she raised a pale-green arm high in a flamboyant gesture that bespoke power and luxury, "Indeed they will, my Other, _Luk'cha_. As will this one…he is most…interesting, I do not sense anything within him, as with the others…he is as human as the majority of this pathetic world, but I sense a fire. He too, will make a most interesting warrior…but first, we must mend what has been broken," she turned to Flash, "Fetch the _Sk'taran_." She commanded.

Wally blurred instantaneously, returning with something wrapped in cloth; Garth turned his wide-eyed expression to the silent hero beside him, noting the way he held himself so no pressure would fall on his ribs…the Atlantean frowned.

The male, _Luk'cha_, stepped forwards to receive the item his puppet had retrieved for him. Slowly, the binding was unwrapped with delicate, deliberate care…to reveal a weapon that was most like –yet seemingly more technologically advanced than- the strange, glowing orange cattle-prod weapons the Omation soldiers had been using to subdue them.

This _Sk'taran_ was large, like a machine gun –yet the green-skinned male twirled it about effortlessly- with a uniform grey, purple and orange colour coding along the edges and numerous outlines of the weapon. Where a barrel should be, there was a slit; a sharp pair of prongs protruded, glowing a fierce orange His eyes detected what could be a firing mechanism below it, activated by a trigger switch; but for now, it seemed the long six-fingered hand was resting on the lower of the weapons' two triggers, pausing as the male admired the item.

"See, _Ulh'rah_, I told you when it was invented the _Sk'taran_ would bring us what was needed to conquer the Universe…I see confusion in your eyes, Tempest, is it? Fear not, you will understand in time, and you will come to love, serve and worship us as your friends and teammates already do…" he assured the Atlantean, moving for him and raising the menacing weapon. Though he paused, hefting the _Sk'taran_ aloft and eying it, considering something of great import, "No…perhaps, a little _demonstration_…"

And then he turned to Nightwing…

~)0(~

Half-way down the corridor, Cyborg had to halt or collide with Superman as the trio neared a junction of hallways; likewise, the Justice League paused to assess the wide-eyed faces of Raven and Jericho behind their temporary Leader.

Victor spoke first, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude but could you move your Kryptonian butt out of our way…? We're kind of on a rescue mission here." He asked impatiently, only for stark silence to fill the air, he grated his teeth at the lost seconds as they trickled past, before something miraculous happened…

Shoving Superman roughly to the side, Batman announced, "Sensors indicate Nightwing, Flash, Starfire and Tempest are located in the Control Room, down that corridor; they also indicate two are in severe physical and emotional duress, though distortion from a jamming field makes it difficult to pinpoint which two."

Raven swept her soul-self over her physical body, that of Joey –who was making frantic hand signals at the hold-up – and Cyborg; the last being held up by the grip of Gotham's Dark Knight as the remainder of the Justice League moved past them and back the way they came. The last words he heard were whispered into his ear before he was enveloped in the inky-blackness, "_Victor…save my son…or spend the remainder of your short life as a glorified toaster…"_

Further down the hall, the Kryptonian smiled…

~)0(~

All attempts to vibrate through the floor to freedom were swiftly halted by Red Arrow, flipping him upright and onto the ever-present pile of Omation bodies; feeling strangely buoyant, he hiked up the clump of lime-green bodies to place a red boot on Kid Flash's back, hands on his hips and beaming in a ridiculously triumphant pose…

"Stop…acting like…an…idiot…and help me….with these two!" ground out Troia, slamming Wonder Girl headfirst through the steel wall and swinging back to catch Superboy leaping for her, she flew into the air as an arrow collided with the Teen of Steel. Exploding enough C4 on his chest to blow a hole in most cast-iron bomb-shelter doors…

Unfortunately, all the attack seemed to do was knock Conner back a few paces, mildly winded, before the pulsing lime-green eyes snapped up at the archer, as did those of Wonder Girl…

"Oh…Damn…" he whispered and leapt off the pile in time to dodge heat-vision that was clearly aimed at turning him into Kryptonian Fried Chicken, which, to be honest, wasn't high on his Careers Path list… Back-flipping over their heads –ferverently wishing he had Dick's natural agility as he landed unsteadily- Roy tried to remove himself from the line of fire; only to be slammed into the opposite wall by a tiny metal rod he knew very well…

Robin's bo-staff was elongated and paused at an odd angle, where it had struck him, the archer's own momentum helping to fuel his impromptu meeting with the wall; before the Teen Wonder turned back to the bruised and battered looking Beast Boy and continued to fight the shape-shifting hero. As he groaned and rose from the ground, the archer was forced to duck once again, as the multi-coloured figure of Robin shot over his head and slammed into the same wall; falling limply to the ground with the glowing green eyes closed…

Beast Boy was next on the hit list; apparently taking down one of the Teens in such a manner made you the focal point for the remaining teen heroes…and soon, he was on the floor, breathing raggedly as Cassie jammed one of the strange orange, glowing-cattle-prod-like weapons into the side of his throat. Gar screamed and convulsed a moment, then lay still…

Her eyes wide with horror, Donna flew across the room and slammed her young counter-part into the opposing wall; Superboy hovered over the limp form like a bodyguard as it began to stir, then moved over to where Robin lay. The little bird's arm was twisted wrongly, but Conner merely pulled the waking teen to his feet and snapped it back into place…Robin made no protestation, there was a soft green glow and Tim began to flex his fingers. The pair turned their gaze onto him…Roy felt his heart drop into his boots and the bow clang to the floor as Kid Flash was freed from his bonds by Wonder Girl, Donna lying motionless not too far away. Cassie hefted the cattle-prod weapon…

He looked away at the sounds of her anguish, but when he turned back…Gar was rising jerkily, as if a marionette in someone else's game…and then his back was slammed hard into the wall, a bo-staff in his chest and a large, muscular hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off the flow of oxygen. As the world began to darken, Wonder Girl -and that infernal cattle-prod-thingy- approached…

And then the Justice League burst in…

~)0(~

"Is this a private party, or can anybody join…?"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>What is going on with the Titans?<strong>

**Will Roy survive?**

**What the hell is up with the glowing cattle-prod-thingy and the green, glowing eyes?**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 15 - Mind Control is the New Black...**


	16. Chapter 15: Mind Control is the New Blac

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Teen Titans, The Titans or The Justice LEague, or any affiliated characters...etc.**

**Yes, It has been quite a while...and I apologise, but I have a Hell of an excuse... I...kind of forgot where I was going with this story...the good news? I just remembered and am currently finishing Chapter 16 as you read this...**

**~ENJOY!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Mind-Control is the New Black…<strong>

**~)0(~**

Agonising fire ran up and down his body, the nerves exploding and re-forming before they could even truly respond to the pain…he gasped, clenching his jaw and trying not to make a sound as he writhed on the cold floor.

Still, _Luk'cha_ pressed the weapon to his throat, fingers compressing the second trigger fully with a look of malicious glee on his face; his mask torn off, Nightwing glared at the Omation, his arms restrained by Starfire's iron grip. Something foreign invaded his body, coursing through his veins and seeping through tissue all over his body; suddenly something stirred in his broken ribs…it was if they were on fire!

This time, he gasped as the female came over and mockingly patted his face, "Shhh, don't worry, this means they are working…soon you will be fighting for the Glory of the Omation Empire." She beamed her sharp-toothed smile in his direction, making her look exceptionally evil… he turned his dimming vision to look at the horrified face of Garth, the Atlantean's mouth parted as if to say something…but nothing came out.

Everything was taking on a green tinge, his ribs felt better than before; there was no longer any pain or discomfort when he moved. Starfire released him carefully, and the cold tiles pressed into his back as he fell only a few feet to the floor…and pushed himself upright; Dick experimentally pressed at his chest and felt a residual twinge of pain, but they had definitely been healed. Though by _what_…was the question.

The green-tinged world sparkled with new highlights, and suddenly, _Luk'cha_ and _Ulh'rah _didn't look so menacing…more, like Royalty. '_That's because they are,_' supplied a helpful little voice in his mind, instilling different bits of information into his thoughts, none of it his own; the only logical explanation he could hypothesise at the current time was that some form or variation of nanite had been used…

"There now, isn't that better?" said this _Ulh'rah_ in a mockingly condescending tone, her slight frame betrayed the strength she harboured as he was pulled to his feet by a single hand, seemingly of no consequence or effort to the female…-royal _whatever she was_. Risking a glance to his side, Nightwing beheld the pale and frightened face of Tempest; smiling weakly he attempted to offer something along the lines of, "I'm fine" but discovered his voice had been stolen.

"Hush, our little warrior. Do you not know that you should only speak when spoken to?" purred the Omation leader, strutting about him like an amorous peacock…this _Luk'cha _was exceptionally arrogant and- argh! Electricity raced through every nerve like a wildfire…clutching his head in agony and forcing ragged breaths through barely parted lips, he turned his new green-tinted gaze upon those who held command of his body…

"Enough!" called _Ulh'rah_, "We must not damage our new toy too badly…but, at the very least, we do have a consolation prize…" her booted foot nudged at Tempest. Without thinking, Nightwing lashed out and struck her across the painted face and the female Leader flew through the air to crumple against her partner. Fire laced every pore of his being, but Tempest grew free, "R-run…just, run!" he rasped.

Garth looked as if he would to argue, stay and fight by his side…but a simple wave dismissed such thoughts, as did the shove out the door he also supplied…-most effective.

Concerned eyes were the last conscious thing he remembered before the door slammed shut and he was surrounded by the Tamaranian Princess, Speedster and two very pissed Omations…

"At least Garth is safe…" he thought as his world erupted into lightning and darkness.

~)0(~

Even the most magnificent of green-tinted eyesight could not mistake the gleaming mace's intent, as it swung directly for his face…yet the voices screamed to stand still, take the blow and reciprocate in a most similar manner. _Yeah…right_. Since when was Roy one to take orders? _He didn't take them from anyone…Green Arrow, especially…well, maybe from Nightwing, but-…_

He ducked out of the weapon's path; maybe now was not the best of times to be having such thoughts…raising an arrow, Red Arrow smirked in satisfaction as it pierced the wing of Hawkgirl. Immediately regretting it, as a giant glowing green vice picked up his entire body and squeezed…

Flickering shadows that were once the entire of the Justice League, his fellow Titans and those from the same superhero group –but of the Teen variety, danced about the room in strange arcs and patterns; the loud noises of battle began to fade like a bird's cry at dawn. He felt the world slow down; heartbeat reverberating in his ears, louder than anything else, as the edges of his vision began to fade away to darkness…the mask fell from his face, as did the consciousness from his body.

Roy wasn't awake to see the way Green Lantern tenderly placed his limp body on the ground via a large, green hand…nor the way Martian Manhunter appeared and placed his fingertips to his forehead…

But if he had have seen, what would have stood out to his memory…would have been the pale, horrified look of near-parental terror written all over the newly-arrived Green Arrow's face…

~)0(~

Garth careened into Cyborg as the intrepid trio came around the corner of the corridor in which their teammates were imperilled; the force knocked both the heroes into the nearby wall with loud exhalations of breath. "Fish Boy…" Victor gasped out, "If I end up with dents…I swear I will make you fix each and every one by hand!" There was weak laughter as the four heroes took it for what it was and accepted the timid offering of verbal comfort…

Raven frowned, "Calm yourself, Garth…I sense so much has happened I cannot discern –your emotions are in turmoil, let me help…" She placed her hands to his temples and whispered her mantra in a soft breath, bringing peace to herself and Tempest in one easy flex of her soul-self… The sheer power of his fear, concern, terror…and so many other emotions burdening his soul at that exact moment were almost overpowering to her; Raven stepped away, gasping for air and placing a hand to her heaving breast…

Tears shimmered in the corners of her beautifully violet eyes, "No…please…no…" she breathed; Tempest turned his head aside and closed his eyes, features hard. Jericho's frantic hand gestures caught the attention of the equally clueless Cyborg, "Are you going to clue us in on Short-Pant's location, or have a chick-flick moment with lots of weeping and half-formed words…?" he asked, semi-sarcastically. To be honest, it really did look to be shaping up that way…

"Starfire and Flash have already been taken…but, Nightwing sacrificed himself to the Omations in order for me to escape and warn the rest of you what has occurred. I, I regret not being able to help, but Richard shoved me out the doorway before I could truly protest or assist…I have failed him," said a miserable Tempest supplied. Looking to the far wall as if he could not bear to have them look within his eyes… "Hey," Cyborg's voice had gone low and soft, "Hey, look, Short-pants made his choice, we all know how headstrong he can be, but he saved you. There really wasn't another option in that situation, was there? You didn't just decide to leave him there did you?"

Garth considered this carefully. "I…No, there was no other option, we were ambushed by Flash and Starfire, leaving little time for thought. Though one insight has been gleaned that we did not have before…they have stealth technology so that they may go about unseen on the installation, their leaders, _Luk'cha _and _Ulh'rah _had such things upon their persons. I do believe the appropriate adage now is '_What has been seen, cannot be Unseen.'_ We know their secret." Cyborg was on the verge of pointing out the more disturbing connotations of the phrase, but didn't want to taint the Atlantean any further…so nodded and turned to where Joey was signalling at Raven.

Raven, her teen self 'Rachel' now, looked up with concern and determination in her deep violet eyes, "We have to rescue him…them, if we do not try, the Omations may force them against us and I have no wish to harm any of the other Titans." She omitted the part, 'at least, before I get a chance to…' in lieu that bedroom-talk was not on the list of 'approved things to say in a Crisis' and would most likely earn a unique 'glare' from Cyborg. The others simply nodded and seemed to know, instinctually, what it was she had thought…for there were the slightest of inclinations to each pair of lips, secretive smiles in grave times.

"Alright, well…since I dislike toast…we should probably go rescue Nightwing, 'cause Batman'll kill me if something happens to Shortpants…" Victor agreed and they turned, as one, to run straight back the way Tempest had come.

~)0(~

"Disobedient little creature, isn't he?" smiled the amused Omation Leader to his female counterpart, glaring down on the limp form at his feet; already the nanites were at work, stemming bleeding, fading bruises and healing the broken bones of their assault. Well, he had proven himself rogue and was therefore liable for punishment under their laws…which, of course, they had written…so it only stood to reason the pair upheld them. Though did not deign to get their hands dirty…no, that was what the other Mindless Ones were for.

Should the assault on this pathetic planet go to plan, there would rise a formidable army for their Empire, full of super-ordinary humans, metas, aliens and all manners of powered creatures for their bidding. The Universe would fall in worship at their feet, grovelling for mercy… To think, he –the great Luk'cha- had been scorned when his newest invention, the _Sk'taran_ was unveiled as a weapon of great capability…for it went against the natural order of their world; teach violence for defence, but never harm another…

Well, that manner of thinking was long gone on their Homeworld of Kirroth II, many galaxies from where they now stood. Many disgruntled with the ways of peace and harmony thrust upon them were happy to come forward and fight for them in the chance of action…those who had not complied were simply made to, and now he and his Opposite were rulers of entire worlds, systems…even a galaxy or two!

Two of their toys were standing over the third, fists clenched and heads bowed as if unsure what to do now that the mental feed of commands had been shut, stock still, like over-sized dolls… He would admit, the alien female was exceptionally beautiful…as was the male, his red hair had never before been seen by any Omation…it was not an actual colour on their world. The third was now beginning to rise and he waved a careless hand at the pair, "Help him…"

Not missing the way they lunged forwards, like baying creatures let off their straining leashes…

**~)0(~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it!^^<em>**

**_Please REVIEW...I love to hear from you all..._**

**Coming up next... Chapter 16: The Life of a Glorified Toaster...**

**_~*SailorSilvanesti*~_**


End file.
